Pride of the Games (BajanCanadian ASFJerome or Hacksource Fanfic)
by Cenobia100
Summary: Mitch is about to enter the 67th Annual Hunger Games. But when his dream of winning becomes a traumatic nightmare, will Mitch and his newfound friend, Jerome, be able to survive the Arena, and beyond? (Contains Merome eventually) BajanCanadianXJeromeASF Fanfic. (So far, rated T for blood, minor cussing, and of course, character Death!
1. (Part 1: The Tributes) The Reaping

**Cenobia100 here with a Bajan Jerome fanfic that revolves in the Hunger Games universe. I will warn you right here, there will be eventual Merome, and this is planned at 41 chapters. The first 23 are about the actual Games. The last 18 involve the rebellion against President Snow and the Capitol. (Note: One: This is in the POV of Mitch. Two: I am using their Minecraft skins, so Jerome is a Bacca in this)**

**Here we go, chapter 1:**

**The Reaping**

_My name is Mitch Huges. I am an eighteen year old from the second district of Panem. I have trained for many years, ten to be exact, watching and waiting for the chance to bring honor to my family. I have been trained in all manners of combat, and now, I am ready, ready to volunteer, to put my life on the line, and win the Annual Hunger Games._

_My district has the biggest advantage in the Hunger Games, being the bitch of the Capitol and all. We have always been loyal to the Capitol, District two being the place where most Peacekeepers originate._

_We had the academy, a place where all promising children and teens trained, ultimately to either become a peacekeeper, or to take part and win the Hunger Games. We had more popularity, sponsers and victors than any other district, making us Number one._

_And this year, I would be the winner of the Hunger Games._

**Mitch's POV:**

I sat there, in my stone brick house, waiting for my mother ro come downstairs. Looking around, I saw a few pictures of my family on the wall near our old fireplace, the one that never burns. We were a close family, so you could imagine how they all reacted when I told them I was going to volunteer for the games.

My mother and father had sat on the sofa, trying to take in the consequences of my decision, but my brother, Ben Hughes, who was only twelve, and was having his first Reaping, had started screaming about not wanting to lose me to them.

I felt sad for him, but he did not understand what it meant to be in the Games. He just could not see that it was all a huge honor. One day, one day soon, Ben would also understand, but until then, I had to put up with his whining.

I zipped up my red and black checkered hoody, pulling on some denim trousers. A yellow dogtag hung around my neck, my token of home. I looked in the mirror nearby, brushing some of my brownish hair from my choclate brown eyes.

"Mitch," My mother called from behind me. I could see her through the mirror, her solemn face, her dark hair unwashed from worry, her blue eyes shimmering with upset. "Please, don't do this."

I rolled my eyes, turning to face my mother, who still gave me the solemn and upset look. It nearly broke my heart, but just like my brother, my mother would aslo understand with time. "Mom, I have trained for this moment for so long, and I have to... You can't stop me."

"I know, I jus thought it was worth a shot," My mother smiled before looking upstairs. "Ben, come down," She whispered, turning back to me. "It's time."

We travelled to the Reaping quietly. reaching our district square fairly quickly. I lined up with Ben to get checked before going in. It took a few minutes but we got in. I walked over to the oldest group of boys, my brother walking to the youngest.

A man, a pale man with bright green hair, a flashy tuxedo and a maniacal grin walked out of the Town Hall, waltsing up towards the stage, taking a few steps up before walking to the middle where two giant lass orbs stood. One for the girls names, and one for the boys names.

"Welcome, welcome," The greeted, still grinning madly. "My name is Jorneo and I am the host for District two's Reaping this year." There was a few claps, but no real applause. The man quickly got over this and continued. " Now we are here today to select one fine young man and woman to participate, compete, and represent District two in the 67th Annual Hunger Games!" People began to clap, although out of terror than respect. "But first, our message from the Capitol!"

The usual film came on, telling us about the rebellion and how the hunger games was formed, and what happened during the games. I had seen it too many times to actually give a damn about it though.

When it ended, the green haired man known as Jorneo continued. "Now it is time to select the two tributes who will participate in the 67th Annual Hunger Games. Ladies first!"

The man dipped his hand into the right bowl, shuffling the papers around a bit, before pulling out a thin and white piece of paper. He carefully unwrapped it and examine the name. "The female tribute for District Two is...Amelia Jennings!"

A girl, around sixteen to seventeen, walked up to the stage. She had long blonde and curly hair, which complemented her shimmering blue eyes. She seemed like a tomboy, wearin a pair of torn jeans, and a dark black shirt. She walked up the stairs and walked up to Jorneo.

"And you are Amelia Jennings," Jorneo confirmed. She only nodded and stood to his right. "And now for the men!" He darted straight in and pulled out a piece of paper. "The male tribute for District Two is...Ben Hughes!"

I stood there in shock, as my brother turned back to look at me, fear in his eyes. It didn't matter if Ben was picked since I was going to volunteer anyways. I now saw Ben walking up to the stage, and I slowly made my way forwards towards him. "Ben, go back to the Kids!" I called out, but the Peacekeepers closed in, thinking I was trying to obstruct the Reaping.

"EXCUSE ME BUT I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I shouted, looking around at the people who watched me, shocked. The Peacekeepers backed away so Jorneo could see me.

"You there, Volunteer, come up here and tell us your name," Jorneo called out, motioning for me to make my way up to the stage. I ascended the stage steps, walking to the centre of the stage, before facing everyone.

"My name is Mitch Hughes," I called out, Jorneo raising a green eyebrow.

"I bet my make-up kit, that the boy there was your brother," He commented. I nodded, looking at Ben who was tearing up. "How sweet, volunteering to protect your brother."

"Actually I was going to volunteer anyways."

"Oh. then how noble and brave of you. Your family must be proud, especially your lovely brother." Jorneo turned to face the audience, motioning for Mitch and Amelia to come forwards. "Mitch Hughes, and Amelia Jennings, your two tributes for the 67th Annual Hunger Games! Now shake hands..."

I turned to Amelia to shake hands, grabbing her hand in mine, and then we shooke each other's hands, hearing the District cheer. And then suddenly, we were whisked away into the town hall, to await our further instructions.

**This has been chapter one. This story will be in five parts.**

**1: The Tributes**

**2: The Games**

**3: The Victor**

**4: The Punishments**

**5: The Rebellion**

**Here are the tributes for the 67th Annual Hunger Games**

**D1 Quinten Amphi (HuskyMudkipz) Katelina Coralis**

**D2 Mitch Hughes (TheBajanCanadian) Amelia Jennings**

**D3 Noah Caan (NoahCraftFTW) Jessica Bones**

**D4 Mat Bridges (Nooch) Shana Queen**

**D5 Seto Shelly (Setosorcerer) Kyra Tenner**

**D6 Preston Simmons (TNBRFRAGS) Perry Smith**

**D7 Jordan Maron (CaptainSparklez) Tiffany Jones**

**D8 Jason Star (TrueMU) Hannah Barke**

**D9 Tyler Scott (Deadlox) Dawn Blightly (Dawnables)**

**D10 Adam Mckessie (SkyDoesMinecraft) Carmen Locke**

**D11 Taylor Venom (AntVenom) Katie Andrews**

**D12 Jerome Oaken (JeromeASF) Adrienne Leech (Based off of one of my real-life friends) **

**ENJOY!**


	2. (Part 1: The Tributes) Meet Your Mentor

**So the first chapter was well received, so I am happy and will gladly post more chapters. As usual, this chapter is in Mitch's POV, and is the second chapter in 'The Tributes.' Enjoy!**

**Meet your Mentor**

* * *

After being whisked away from the stage, and being pulled into the Town Hall, I found myself in a small room, a mirror to my left, a sink to my right, and a window straight ahead. I moved over to the window, peering out into my home District.

District Two was a district settled in, what used to be, the Rocky Mountains, and as such, the terrain was rocky and mountainous. District Two was the blacksmith of the Capitol, as well as the stone producer of the Capitol, making the District richer than any other District.

I began to take in the sights of home, knowing full well that I may never see my home again. It was rather sad when I thought about it... But I couldn't afford to think like that. I was going to win the Hunger Games, and I was going to return with the glory, at whatever the cost...

"Mitch," I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around to see my mother and my brother standing there by the door. My brother ran straight forwards, short black hair waving in the breeze that came through the open window as I pulled him into a hug. "Mitch, come back, please..."

My brother was tugging at my heartstrings, and I could not help but feel like I was abandoning them. "I promise you Ben, I will win for us, and I will come home. I've had a lot of training, and I'm sure I have a shot at winning the Games," I whispered, comforting my brother as we hugged tighter.

"Son, if you don't come back," My mother started, sobbing slightly. "We will still be proud of you."

I nodded to my mother, needing the support, all of the support I could get, all the while, I was feeling excited, excited to see the Capitol, compete and win! I would be the next victor, I would win!

After a few minutes of talking to my family, a Peacekeeper came in and told them tat their time was up. My brother gave a wave, and my mother gave me a supportive glance before they left. I was alone in the empty room, and now I could think about everything that had happened.

I was going to compete the Annual Hunger Games, and I was going to win, whatever the cost. And if the cost was the lives of twenty-three other people, they had better watch out, because I was not going to show mercy, and they would all be dead before they knew it.

Moments after I had thought about winning, Jorneo had opened the door to the room, motioning for me to follow him, the green haired man walking over to Amelia who stood by the Back Door of the Town Hall. "Come on then, both of you, we have a train to catch!"

We were led outside, walking past the stone houses of our District, going towards the unfamiliar Train Station. We were greeted by a silver coated train, longer than anything I had ever seen in my life before!

I stepped inside of the locomotive first, entering a carriage to the left, and I was stunned, and so was Amelia. Never had I seen such grandeur, such splendour, such works of magnificence. Intricate designs were woven into every little detailed object, while pictures and paintings, crafted by the best of the best, hung along the walls. A soft blue carpet sat underneath our feet.

"This place is-" I started.

"Heavenly," Amelia finished, both of us gawking at the train carriage. In comparison to anywhere in our District, this kind of luxury was impossible to gain... even for the Victors.

"Well then, just sit over there," Jorneo said, pointing to a small table and chairs near the window of the carriage. "Your mentors will be here shortly." And with that, Jorneo just left us alone, to talk to each other.

I had no desire to start an actual true conversation with Amelia, preferring to keep more to myself, but I was going to be spending a lot of time with the girl, so I may as well say something to seem like I'm making an effort.

"So How old are you?" I asked nonchalantly, waiting for Amelia to answer.

"Sixteen, you?" She quickly replied.

"Eighteen, skilled with a sword."

"Skilled with dagger and bows, preferably the latter."

"How did your family take the news, that you were picked as a tribute, you know, for the Hunger Games?" I curiously asked, wanting to see her basic reaction.

"Oh, my father was so pleased," She said with a dark tone. "Pleased that they had found an easy way of getting rid of me. My mother wanted me to give it my worst, and my sister told me to, at least, try to survive two minutes.." She plainly said, looking away from Mitch. "Never cared for them, and never will, I hope..."

She stared out of the window and stopped talking. Mitch tried to keep the conversation going, but ultimately gave up. She had become unresponsive, and he needed his own thoughts to settle.

The sound of a door opening drew the attention of both teenagers, both turning to see the train door on their left open up. There stood two broad looking people. One man, who had dark black hair, and a scar over the right side of his face, and a woman who had short brown hair, no scars, but piercing red eyes.

"You our tributes?" The man grunted, looking us two over, as if testing to see if we were worth his time.

"Yeah, we are, and you are our mentors then," Amelia calmly stated, facing the woman who seemed to look at her with mixed feelings.

The man sighed. "Yeah, we're your mentors, and before you say anything, you need to know our ground rules. One, do everything we tell you to do. Two, you show utmost respect to everybody in the Capitol. And three, start acting like District Two tributes! You need to be intimidating! Zefeera, do these two kids look remotely intimidating?" The man asked the woman, giving a small chuckle at his joke.

"Not in the slightest Darban," The woman called Zefeera replied. "You both look like a bunch of wimpy kids. Now, weapon choices!"

"Daggers and bows," Amelia seemingly recited. She was like a god damn robot. They all turned to me.

"Swords and spears," I plainly said, waiting for their reaction, feeling judged underneath their stares.

"Bows and daggers work well. Melee and ranged attacks mean you can fight wherever you want. They give you a great advantage. Spears, they can go wrong, but you seem capable. Although, I haven't seen a decent sword wielder in the past few years, so you better be skilled with a sword. You both seem promising enough," Zefeera finally said, giving us a small nod.

They then turned to leave, Darban turning to me. "You've got guts to volunteer, boy, don't show us up." Darban closed the door, leaving me and Amelia alone once more.

After some small deliberation, we both turned on the TV to see the other tributes for the other Districts. District One's boy, Quinten, had blue scales instead of skin, and looked more like a fish than a person. Not too surprising, hybrids were popular these days. The girl from One, Katelina, looked incredibly menacing, her red hair seemingly flame like. It worried me.

Next came our reaping, and I looked a wreck...enough said. Districts Three through Six looked eventfully uninteresting, but District Seven's boy looked dangerous. His name was Jordan Maron, black hair, tall, and he looked agile. He was a hider.

District Eight looked relatively challenging, the boy, Jason Star, big and scary, the girl, Hannah Barke, rather intimidating. District Ten's boy, Adam Mckessie, was more oblivious to his fate, and seemed to be that one happy-go-lucky guy. Eleven also had nobody of importance.

However, the interesting tributes came from the final District, District Twelve. The girl, Adrienne Leech, was around twelve, and had long brown hair, hazel eyes, and was rather timid. She was the saddest looking out of every tribute.

But, it was the boy from Twelve that caught my attention the most. He looked the same age as me, except he was covered from head to foot in fur, and was wearing a silly business suit. He had to be a hybrid of some sort. He had the same brown eyes as me, and for some reason, I felt drawn to him, like he would be important.

I soon saw his name, Jerome Oaken. I needed to find out more about his character, and despite my curiosity, I knew I would have to kill him. Katelina, Jordan, Quinten, Amelia, Jerome... They would all die so I could win.

* * *

**And that is the next chapter. I hope you liked it, and I'm starting to introduce the mentors, and now, the tributes. Trust me, it will be fun, and I am gonna have a hard time killing most of them.**

**Note: Hybrids are people who have parents that were genetically mutated for science. The hybrids are the offspring of the parents. Quinten and Jerome are the hybrids here.**

**See you later, Cenobia100**


	3. (Part 1: The Tributes) A Capitol Welcome

**A Capitol Welcome**

For the rest of the train ride, I was thinking about the different strategies I would need to utilize in order to win the Games. I contemplated a 'spawn rush', where I would rush spawn, grab whatever, and kill whoever, but without an alliance, that was hardly possible.

I thought about being a 'hider', sneaking around and through the arena, picking people off from the shadows, secretly, one by one, taking supplies left open by stealth. But I was neither that agile, nor that amazing at stealth.

I considered using the 'buddy' tactic. That was when you stuck with your District Partner to the very end, be it bitter or glorious. Although I could technically work with Amelia, I was not sure how long we would last before getting annoyed at each other. Her personality was rather annoying.

Forming an alliance would work, with me being from District Two, and all. Since I was from the Career background, forming with District One or District Four could possibly work. Maybe Eight, since their tributes this year were intimidating. I would have the power, but when it was own to just our alliance, could I hope to win against so many intimidating foes?

My final option was to form a friendship with lower Tributes and Districts. I would gain their trust, and there was a good chance that they would leave me alone in the arena, at least until they had to kill me.

I finally came to the clever conclusion that I needed to know much more about the Tributes I was going to be facing. I needed to know their skills, weaknessess, and more before being able to plan a sound strategy. Who knows what could happen?

"Hey Mitch," I heard Amelia say. "What are you thinking about?"

I turned to face the blonde girl, looking into her eyes as I spoke. ""Strategies to keep myself alive. So far, the 'alliance' strat is my best bet... you?"

"I thought about the 'buddy' tactic, but I don't trust you that much yet. Maybe an alliance with the Careers might work. That Katelina girl, she would make a great ally."

I remembered Katelina. She was the girl from District One with the flaming red hair. On the one side, she would make a useful ally, but killing her could prove tough in the end. Out of all of the Tributes, I felt for sure that she was the only one that could easily kill me...

"Katelina could easily kill one of us without a second thought..." I murmured. "Wouldn't we want her dead first?"

"One arrow to the head, or a knife to the heart, and she would be dead," Amelia smiled triumphantly.

"If you are still alive that is..." I turned at the voice to see Zefeera in the room, red eyes staring at Amelia. "Girl, no matter how good you can shootm you can't shoot an enemy when you're dead. Joining up with Katelina may be good, but she could double-cross and kill you both in an instant...I'm saying this from experience," Zefeera explained, sneering at Amelia.

"Whel what would you suggest?" I asked, looking at her patiently.

"I would suggest that you both need to get some sponsors. You both know the standard Tribute Procedure in the Capitol, right?"

"Yep," I replied. "Tribute Parade, Training, Impress the Gamemakers, Interviews, and then off to the Arena for a happy Hunger Games bloodbath," I recited, remembering the information from the Academy.

"Then you know how important it is to make a great first impression," Th voice of Darban remarked, the man appearing near Amelia. "Be entertaining, make the people like you, maybe make up a sob story. The point is, the more you are noticed, the sponsors you will receive."

"And the more you will be targeted," Zefeera added, looking towards Amelia. "That is why you both need to be in top condition. Only then will you stand a chance in the Games."

Just as Zefeera said this, the door to our right opened, and Jorneo walked in, hair now a light blue. I completely ignored the air. "We are almost there, so get ready to wave for the people of the Capitol, and remember, although I bet they stressed this enough, make a good first impression."

I looked out of the window, and then I gasped. There in front of us, a large city, seemingly dug into the landscape around it, water surrounding half of the place, a large lake spreading underneath our train, but there, before my eyes, the Capitol stood.

Suddenly, it all went completely dark, small yellow lights flashing past us, and I sat there, almost trembling with anticipation. "This is it Amelia, this is the Capitol." She looked as tense as I did. And then the light blinded us. We emerged from the tunnel, the roaring sounds of cheering filling my ears.

I looked out of my window once more to see hundreds of people, too many to even count, crowding around the train as it slowly moved towards the train station. The people all seemed to wear wigs, make-up, and it seemed to me like an explosion of colour had come across the Capitol.

I put up my hand and waved, the people of the Capitol cheering and waving back. Amelia was doing the exact same as I was on the other window opposite me, and as the people began to vanish, I began to feel a little overwhelmed. The Capitol was a very strange place.

We arrived at the Train Station minutes after leaving the crowds behind, and we were quickly swarmed by press and reporters who wanted to ask us both thousands of questions. We gave small waves before being ushered by Darban and Zefeera into a large building, which I recognised from an old photo. It was the Tribute Centre. We had to stay here for a week before entering the arena.

The place was huge. Decorated marble designs,colourful carpets, and architecture that seemed to have been crafted in the Heavens. Okay, maybe that was too far. But somebody like me, it seemed that way. It seemed too good to be true, and I guess it was considering we had to kill or be killed to get the luxury.

We were taken to what seemed like a big box. I think Darban called it an elevator, or a lift, or something like that. The doors closed behind us and Zefeera pressed a number two on the wall. I felt a weird sensation, and with a jolt, I realised we were moving up! It was shocking for me to say the least.

When the doors reopened, we were greeted by a huge room. To the left, a massive Kitchen! To the right, a living room type area. Near the Kitchen was a massive dining table, and there were many corridors that branched off, which I assumed led to the bedrooms. "We'll leave you to look around," Zefeera said. "We'll go down to the Station and see who is worth an alliance... If any."

Zefeera and Darban stepped into the elevator...lift...oh who cares! And they quickly went back down to the ground floor, leaving Amelia and myself to explore to our heart's content. While Amelia went towards the sofas, literally jumping on them, I headed off to ind my bedroom.

I quickly found myself in a very large room, a large bedroom. The biggest bed I had ever seen sat before my eyes, a four poster, King sized bed, with silk covers that had golden designs sown onto them, and large two stitched into the cover. I turned to my right, noticing a large window with a view of the city.

I noted we were near the ground, but even so, I could see towering skyscrapers as far as the eyes could see, each lit up in a light blue glow, which gave off the feeling of a futuristic Capitol. If I was overwhelmed before, it was nothing to what I was feeling now. I was in utter awe!

I quickly noticed something to my very right. It was something on top of my bedside cabinet. It was a remote of some sort, and curiosity began to get the better of me. I pressed a big green button, my eyes widening as the view out of the window changed, and then I saw the Train Station.

I sat on my bed, examining and watching the Tributes from Districts Five, Six and Seven emerge, the ones from Seven trying to avoid the cameras. Mistake one for District Seven. I got a better view of Eight's tributes. Jason, the boy, strode past, browny black hair fluttering, while Hannah, the girl, put on a girly attitude, giggling and waving.

Next came Nine, Ten and Eleven, and lastly Twelve. I watched as the brown haired girl, Adrienne, got off of the train, looking much more overwhelmed than me, but who could blame the twelve year old. She paused, the boy from Twelve, Jerome Oaken, appearing behind her to nudge her along. The furry boy vanished into the Tribute Centre and I turned the screen off.

"Hey Mitch, they're serving food, it's a feast!"

At the word 'feast', I rushed out of my room, and that night, I ate to my heart's content, and my brain's content, and my stomach's content too.

Later that night, I walked out onto a small balcony in my room, looking out at the gargantuan city, still shocked that I was even here. But I was here for a reason, and I wasn't leaving until I had won the Games, or died trying.


	4. (Part 1: The Tributes The Tribute Parade

**Okays, so I said that Mitch and Jerome were the two main protagonists... well this morning, I was looking over my story plans, and I noticed one other character I couldn't bear to kill off, and the plot would still work if this character lived.**

**I will not reveal the character, because that would spoil the surprise, so I will just say this, just because somebody dies, doesn't mean they are dead. This will become relevant in the actual arena though, so a long way to go. **

**Anyways, lets get this next chapter going, and we will finally meet our second protagonist.**

* * *

**The Tribute Parade**

* * *

Yesterday, I arrived in the Capitol, saw the Tributes from Districts Five, and over, emerge from the trains, ate to my body's content, and today, I'm being subjected to a make over.

It was the day of the Tribute Parade, and as such, we all needed to look our absolute best, especially so we could make a great first impression to the Sponsers. And Darban put the whole situation rather nicely. "We can't show you filthy and dirty rats to the Capitol like this!"

And so, mere minutes after breakfast, we were grabbed and dragged into our own seperate rooms in the Centre so a stylist team of professionals could work their magic on us. Now for the basic 'clean up' or so they called it, the Tributes were taken in pairs so that the stylists saved time. Boys went with boys, and girls went with girls.

I walked into my waiting room, and to my surprise, I was paired up with, none other than, the boy from District Twelve, Jerome Oaken. He would give the stylists quite a shock, all of that fur. I couldn't help but stare at the furry boy, and the boy just ignored it.

"Um, excuse me, uh-" I couldn't think of a nice way of asking about the fur. The boy looked at me with passive eyes, and before I could even think, I blurted out, "You're fluffy!"

The boy gave me an amused, yet untrusting look. He had the right idea though. "I'm fluffy," He repeated, giving me another glance. "Nice first impression."

"Sorry, it just - the fur-"

"I'ma Bacca, I was born with fur," The Bacca said calmly. "The name's Jerome Oaken, yours?"

"Mitch Hughes, I volunteered for District Two," I spluttered, unsure as to why I was feeling so nervous and confused.

"Oh I know Biggums. I watched you volunteer a few times over, being the only one that did this year..."

"Biggums?" I asked curiously, forgetting about the Games for a moment to have a true conversation. "That a nickname or something?"

"Just something I call the friendly people," The Bacca smiledm holding out a hand. I was in a state of should or should not. Should I trust Jerome? He seemed friendly enough...

"Sure," I finally replied, haking Jerome's hand. We would have talked more, but the stylists appeared, and then my hellish make over began. I was set down on a table after taking off most of my clothes and being left in a gown.

"MY GOD!" I heard a stylist scream in the other room. Jerome must have made quite the impression. I chuckled slightly, until I heard a yelp, knowing my new friend had just been make-overed somehow.

"Okay dearie, you need your hair washed, full pore remover, waxing, full clean... on second thoughts, you need everything!" The stylist cried out. "Get ready people, he needs to be ready for Nastashia!"

* * *

Those few hours were some of the most traumatic moments of my life. Screw the games, the stylists were much scarier. They started with the waxing, getting rid of my body hair. They waxed everywhere, and I mean everywhere!

There were knots in my hair they had to comb out, and after that brutal attack by the ladies in white, I was practically dunked in anti-blemish cream. When I came out of that, my skin was perfectly smooth, not even a few scars or flaws, although it made me feel...vulnerable...exposed.

Finally, the stylists left the room and told me to stay inside to wait for Nastashia, the main head stylist. I sat there, hearing the stylists next door leave too. I just stood there, uncomfortably waiting. In the end I got bored and noticed a door connecting the two stylist rooms. "I may as well talk to someone."

I walked up to the door and opened it, noticing movement coming from the table in the room Jerome sat there looking rather confused and sad. I noticed that he had been trimmed slightly, and I saw what looked like shampoo and conditioner. The Bacca was slightly wet.

"You look like you went through one of them washing machines," I joked.

"Haha, says you, the one who screamed like a girl when they waxed, 'down there,' Jerome smirked, looking at my face for a reaction. I went bright red, looking at the floor awkwardly.

"Shaddup," I whined, looking at the Bacca in more detail. Jerome was around the same hieght as me, same build as me, same eyes as me, same color of hair and fur. He was like the Bacca version of me, or I was the human version of him. "We are very similar, you know that."

"I noticed Biggums, but I look more handsome," He mocked.

"This coming from Mr. Fluffy himself," I joked, both of us chuckling until we heard noises down the hall. I decided to leave Jerome with something to think about. "Oh, and have you ever been waxed 'down there?' It should hurt!"

I closed the door to our connecting rooms, and went to sit on the table. I looked to see a very stylish woman walk in. Her hair was a bright pink while her dress, which seemed more like a kimono, was purple with golden dragons on the lining.

"I am Nastashia, head stylist for you, Mitch Hughes. The stylists went slightly overboard I see; well anyways, you shall be dressed in a gladiator style clothing. Your District uses it every year as tradition, and I feel it will suit you. Now let's begin-"

As it turned out, Nastashia was actually the most sane out of the stylists. She was calm, thoughtful, and she could tell my different likes and dislikes. She was observant, and once she had finished tailoring my gladiator suit, I looked rather interesting.

I was released a half an hour before the parade, and decided to wait for Jerome. Other than Amelia, Jerome was my only aquaintance here, maybe not a friend yet, but we got on well enough. I almost burst out laughing when I saw Jerome's costume.

It was five minutes after I was released, that Jerome emerged from his room wearing a full coal miner's outfit. This would have been normal for anybody else, but the Bacca's fur made the costume look hilarious, fur sticking out everywhere.

"Well haha, Mr. Gladiator," Jerome mumbled when he saw me.

"C'mon, let's get to the parade. I'm sure we will both look like idiots together."

Jerome nodded and we both stepped away from the stylist rooms, both od us never wanting to go back there again. We walked through the Tribute Centre, an avox pointing us in the right direction and we emerged in a small hanger of sorts.

Most of the tributes were already there, and after saying goodbye to Jerome, I moved over to Amelia, Darban and Zefeera, who all looked at me with the same look. They wanted answers.

"Why were you talking with one of the poorest Districts like Twelve, you know, the one that never wins the games?" Amelia asked, glaring at me.

"Jerome and me were paired up for the stylists. We got talking. He's a good guy," I replied, knowing full well what the reply would be.

"You are here to win boy! Not make silly friends with a real-life furry!" Darban snapped, stalking away from the group.

Zefeera looked at me. "He's an idiot, but I know better. That Jerome, he could have some hidden potential. You and he share the same physical traits, so he may just be as skilled as you." A loud horn suddenly blared across the room. "Get on your chariots! We will talk about the career alliance later!"

I stepped onto my chariot and felt Amelia beside me. In my opinion, she was rather annoying, and with her around, I felt rather restrained.

Loudly, the anthem of the Capitol and Panem began to play and the horses began to move. I had a few moments to get a sense of balance before going out, and then there was cheering all around us.

"And here are our Tributes from District Two dressed in their traditional gladiator uniforms!" I got into action, waving at people, while Amelia blew kisses, both of us holding each other's hands to show a sense of unity. I didn't pay attention to the announcer until District Twelve.

"And here we have the Tr- Wait? Is that a Bacca in a miner's clothing?! That is priceless! Gotta love those stylists! The crowds are loving it!

As every chariot crossed the parade street, they all formed a large semi-circle outside of the Tribute Centre building. President Snow got up to make his annoying, boring and generally tediously long speech. I knew the speech was just long so all of the District Tributes got shown off, some more than others.

Surprisingly, District Twelve, with Jerome as a coal miner, got the most screen time, next to us, District Two, and then the other popular Districts, followed by the poorer Districts. After that hellish speech, I heard the words I would ultimately come to hate. "May the odds be ever in your favor!"

I only hoped the odds were in my favor.

* * *

**Wow, so now Jerome is introduced, next chapter features the introduction of the more important tributes, as we move on to the Training. I am going to update soon, and as usual, review and favourite so I can continue.**

**See ya later, **

**CENOBIA100!**


	5. (Part 1: The Tributes) Alliance

**Hey guys, next chapter is here for you guys to read. I'm glad you guys, so far, are enjoying the story, and you can rest assured I am still writing all of my others, and that I will continue to write. **

**Okay, for WATTPAD viewers, remember to vote and comment.**

**For viewers, remember to favourite, follow and review. **

**Now, onto the chapter itself:**

* * *

**Alliances**

* * *

When we got back to our second floor, Darban and Zefeera were waiting to greet us with the results about who was th most popular District in the parade. As it turns out, being a Bacca was a great way to gain interest, and as such, District Twelve held the eyes of the audience, followed by us from District Two.

We all had a feast for dinner, before Zefeera called us t talk about alliances. In a normal Hunger Games, there is a chain. The Lone Tributes are at the bottom, followed by the 'Buddy Pairs.' Then a weak alliance, mainly comprised of weak Tributes. A strong alliance, compiled of high scoring tributes, but from poorer Districts. And at the very top, the rulers of the arena, the group called 'The Careers.'

The 'Career' group was an alliance formed of the strongest competitors. Usually, the group was made up of Tributes from District One, District Two and District Four, with the occasional Six. This year was almost no different.

"We've got a few people you can work with. Both from District One, the boy from Four, and the two from Eight." I raised my eyebrows to the last suggestion. Since when were Eight worth a team. "Trust me," Zefeera smirked, noticing my look. "They are worth it."

"Anybody else worth mentioning. Anybody we need to look out for?" Amelia asked, staring at the red eyed woman.

"A few actually. The boys from Seven, Ten, Eleven and..." She looked straight at me. "Twelve."

I gulped. Jerome was somebody I needed to watch out for, and that meant I had to either kill him, or allign with him. "What about the girls?" I mumbled, trying to move the talk along. I needed to think.

"Only the one from Six. Remember this. If you screw up with the Careers, go and align with those I have mentioned. It could save your life..."

We both nodded, ready to receive more instructions about the next morning. "Okay, tomorrow you start training," Darban sneered, walking over to me. "Time to see what you can do, and whether you've got the skills to win. Go with weapons of your choice, and intimidate the other Tributes. The more scared they are the better. Use your survival stations for basic survival skills, and try to learn a new weapon, be it swords, bows, axes, whatever,"

"And whatever you do, don't screw up," Zefeera added. "The Gamemakers, all of the mentors, and us, will be watching."

I gulped once more, Amelia nodding her head, before we were sent to bed. I headed off to the safety of my bedroom so I could think. The ones I had to look out for, at least Seven and Eleven worried me. Jordan Maron, and Taylor Venom, two tributes that could swiftly pass by. Ten was Adam Mckessie, a simple boy with a cheerful outlook.

He'll go insane by the end of the games. Perry from Six, although a complete mystery to me, was somebody to keep an eye on in training.

However, Jerome Oaken was the focus of my thoughts. My new found friend that I would eventually have to kill, somebody who could make me laugh in a serious place. He would be tough to slay in the end. But I had to, if not for me, then for Ben.

My brother would be broken if I fell in the arena. I was the only volunteer too. I had to be able to win, or people would just think of me as that cocky boy who died straight away. Jerome was friend now though, whether I liked it or not, and if somebody didn't get to him first, it would hurt for me to kill him, but I would fight with honor.

* * *

It was the morning and Amelia and I were standing by the lift... elevator...thing, waiting for our mentors to shut up. I already knew everything they were saying, it was just repeats of last night's talk. About intimidation and how we should train with our alliance.

Finally, we were sent down to the Training Centre. The Training Centre was a very large arena-type room, different stations set up in different areas. Weapon training, survival skills, and even how to tie a knot. All of these stations were before us.

Surprisingly, only the District One Tributes were in the room. I walked up to the boy, the blue scaled hybrid, Amelia trailing behind. The boy turned to face us, giving a warm smile, unlike the girl next to him, the red haired Katelina, who scowled at us.

"So you're part of the Careers," The blue skinned amphibian stated.

"Yep, District Two, and you both must be from District One," I replied, putting my hand out formally for a handshake.

The boy took my hand gratefully, and we both smiled, Amelia looking at us with a cold-ish glare. "The name's Quinten, Quinten Amphi, as in amphibian," Quinten chuckled.

"Mitch Hughes, this year's only volunteer." I motioned towards Amelia. "And this is-"

"Amelia Jennings," Amelia stated, giving me an annoyed stare. Amelia turned to face the red haired girl, looking slightly fearful as she approached. "And you must be Katelina."

"Yeah, I'm Katelina. And I will kill you," Katelina growled. "At least, if you try anything, anything at all!"

I looked away from Katelina, noticing the doors to the room opening. I turned to see all of the Tributes from Four, Six, Seven, Eight and Ten walk in. I recognised all of the boys, Mat Bridges, Preston Simmons, Jordan Maron, Jason Star and Adam Mckessie. The only girls I knew were Perry from Six, and Hannah from Eight.

Mat, Jason and Hannah all walked up to us. Mat wore a weird suit on. It was all silver, and made him look rather weird. Jason was wearing some sort of a spacesuit and wore a yellow tinted helmet. Hannah was a tall and muscly girl with long black hair that flowed down to her shoulders.

"So you're my alliance?" Mat asked surprised, to which I nodded with a small grin. "Seven of us against seventeen, would you look at that..."

"We can take 'em," Jason chimed in. "You guys are Careers and we've got some skills." Hannah nodded with Jason, but everybody else was interrupted by Katelina.

"You may have skill, but when the Cornucopia is rushed, there is no guarantee you will live. And even if you do," Katelina paused for a moment. "Don't doubt me, I will kill you..." Katelina walked away at those words as I noticed the other Tributes had arrived.

I noticed Jerome to my right, but before I could talk to him, a woman in a very important uniform walked in, went to stand in front of us, and then began to speak to us.

"Tributes! In around two weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead, and only one of you will be alive," She stated, looking around at all of us, judging us for the Gamemakers. "Who that person will be is determined by how well you pay attention here, and by how well you use our facilities here. There are weapon stations for combat. All of you must use the sword and the bow stations at least once."

I smiled at this. I would have to show off my sword skills, and thus intimidate the other Tributes.

"The other weapons are your choice. Now, my advice is for you to use the survival station to your advantage. Many of you will not die from a weapon, but from natural causes. 10% from infection, and 30% from dehydration, just to name a few. Learn to combat these symptoms, and you may be in with a fighting chance. Now get going, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

With that, we were sent off to train. I quickly headed off to the sword station, remembering my need to intimidate the Tributes, and I could get one of the two compulsory stations out of the way. I noticed Mat next to me, so I decided to start with him.

I grabbed an iron blade from the holder, weighing it in my hand, trying to judge how I would need to swing it. I gave a small test swing, Mat watching me from behind. And then I was off!

I swung the sword towards the first dummy, cutting off an arm with a thud, swinging the sword in a backwards thrust to stab the second dummy in the chest. It hit the heart. I pulled out, throwing the sword up, spinning it through the air, decapitating a third dummy, before going back to the first dummy, shoving the blade into the stomach area, ending my little session.

Turning, I saw, not only Mat, but Amelia, Jason, Quinten and Hannah with their mouths wide open. Katelina stood behind them, nodding slightly, and I sensed I had gained some kind of respect with her. I chucked Mat the sword, and left to see what other stations were available.

I noticed Jerome at the axe station, and quietly made may way over there, Quinten following me from behind. Jerome had a diamond axe at his disposal, and when he started swinging, he did the same thing that I did, except with a heavier object. When he was finished, all of the dummies lay in pieces on the floor.

"Who knew somebody from Twelve could do that," Quinten remarked, watching the Bacca place the axe back on the rack.

"Jerome's powerful," I thought aloud, Quinten giving me a weird stare. I noticed Jerome walking towards me, and I came out of my short stupor as the Bacca stopped right in front of me.

"Hey Biggums, wanna come train?" Jerome offered, looking at me with those brown eyes of his.

"Uh, yeah-sure," I mumbled, turning to Quinten. "You wanna come?"

"Sure, I got nobody else to train with," Quinten muttered, giving a small smile as the three of us went off to train.

* * *

**Another chapter down, another chapter closer to the dreaded arena. And I have now got to step up my own game. I hope you guys will continue to read, review, vote, comment, whatever, and I will see you in the next chapter guys,**

_**Cenobia100**_


	6. (Part 1: Tributes) Talk on the Rooftop

**Hokeyp, I am now in the Hunger Games mood, I have just finished reading 'A Tribute's Legend' by Xerious and I think you guys should check that story out. It's a Hunger Games fic with Mitch as the main character. Wattpad people, look for her name on mine, people, just google search Wattpad and Xerious and A Tribute's Legend. Read it and weep when the Feels murder you!**

**Anyways, onto the story:**

* * *

**Talk on the Roof**

* * *

That first training day went by rather quickly. I seemed to have had fun though, considering the company I had while training for the Games. I had stuck with Jerome and Quinten for the whole day and surprisingly, it actually paid off.

Jerome, although coming from District Twelve, was a skilled melee fighter, who decided to help us with the heavier weapons like axes and spears and maces. It was tough work, but by the end of Jerome's teaching session, me and Quinten were more than capable of wielding an axe.

Quinten, being from DIstrict One, was obviously a career, and he had trained at an academy, but, he was much more caring and considerate than any other tributes I had ever seen from One. He kept us in high spirits, and was skilled with a bow, despite his hybrid hands, being just as good, if not better, than Amelia. He also wielded knives. and taught Jerome how to use a bow, but his most helpful trick was the knife arrow, an arrow with a blade, a deadly combo.

I was obviously the middle person in the group, being adept with a bow, like Quinten, and being able to use spears, like Jerome. But, I helped the two with their sword skills, showing them the quickest strikes, stabbing methods, and by the end of the day, we had all become fast friends. Jerome was the Joker, Quinten was the optimist, and I was that serious guy that kept them in balance. I was, in a sense, a bit of both.

As training ended that day, and I sad goodbye to my new friends, I felt slightly down. Whether that was because I would end up having to kill them, or because I would have to talk to Amelia, I didn't know, but now, I wasn't sure about whether I could kill Jerome, or Quinten. I just wasn't sure anymore...

* * *

It was midnight. And I still could not sleep. I was bothered, I had stuff on my mind, and when I usually had stuff on my mind, I would get some fresh air to clear my head. So I got out of my bed, sliped on my clothes, and made my way out of the bedroom.

Creeping along, I decided to go to the elevator, and I had almost reached it when I heard somebody clear their throat behind me.

"Where are you going in the middle of the night?" The voice of Zefeera asked, my eyes meeting hers as I turned, noticing that she had a knife in her hand. She noticed what I was looking at and rolled her eyes. "I was making a sandwich. I'm not going to stab you." She paused. "Now answer me!"

"I-I need to clear my head, fresh air," I replied, giving Zefeera a rather timid look.

"Ha, knew it! All the tributes get like this!" She replied ith a smile. "Even I did. Press the 'R' button in the elevator and go to the roof for some air, but be back soon."

I nodded and gave a small smile before entering the elevator. I pressed the button labelled 'R' and the doors closed in front of me. I felt myself going up, and up, and up, and up, before the elevator stopped, and the doors opened.

The fresh air greeted my senses amd I instantly began to feel calmer, walking along the rooftop. However, I felt like I was being watched, and suddenly, I felt a huge weight on top of me. I hit the ground hard, and stared into the face of Jerome, who was lying on top of me.

"Hi Jerome," I choked, trying to breathe. For some reason, my cheeks began to tingle and the crimson colour of a blush began to form. "Get off!"

I pushed Jerome to the side and noticed the Bacca was also blushing slightly. I quickly looked away, trying to hide my blush, and he did the same.

"Sorry 'bout that dood," Jerome mumbled, looking at the floor with a sad-ish look. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"It's fine Jerome," I giggled, turning to my furry friend. "So my Sir Bacca, what brings you up here then?"

"Need some air, reminds me of the forests back at home," Jerome murmured.

"I thought your Distict was coal mining, as in mountains," I pointed out.

"Well, it is, but when we need food, we hunt in the woods just outside the District. You see, the electric fence around the District stopped working ages ago, so we abuse it to hunt," Jerome said, looking around quickly.

"So what you are telling me, is that you can hunt and fight like a champion," I stated, looking at the Bacca with an impressed gaze.

"Yep, I'm skilled all around," Jerome smirked, giving a silly smug grin.

"You would do great in the Career group, Jerome," I stated, looking at him calmly.

"Look Mitch, I'm from Twelve, siding with the Careers is something I can't do... I won't hurt you in the arena, but unless we are the last two, or the last three, in Quinten's case, I can't team..."

I looked at my friend sadly, but I knew that his logic was right. And I knew how pleasing your District felt. I could only nod, not letting my disappointment show.

"Who cares, I'm still gonna train with you," I smiled. "I'm sure Quinten will understand too!"

"Yeah...thanks for understanding Biggums," Jerome laughed, pulling me into a small hug.

I hugged back, a blush forming on my face once more. "My pleasure, my dear Bacca."

We pulled out of the hug, and I giggled slightly, while Jerome just looked at me with a warm gaze. What was this feeling I felt, confusion, happiness, contempt, or was I glad to just have a friend.

"Ima head inside Jerome," I said, moving back to the elevator.

"Hey, drop me off on Twelve!" Jerome called, running into the elevator as the doors shut. The doors quickly re-opened on Twelve, and Jerome walked out, turning and giving me a wave. "See ya tomorrow Biggums!"

"Bye Jerome," I waved. I looked at the walls of the elevator as I headed down. I felt happy, overjoyed, but why? Jerome made me happy...

* * *

**Short but sweet update. And thus, the Merome is being touched upon. It won't make another appearance until later though. Remember to review:**

**GO READ A TRIBUTE'S LEGEND NOW!**

**GO READ THAT BOOK! THE AUTHOR IS A GREAT FRIEND OF MINE ON WATTPAD, AND THAT BOOK CONTAINS ASFJEROME AND BAJANCANADIAN AND OTHER YOUTUBERS!**


	7. (Part 1: Tributes) Making an Impression

**Hokeyp, I have figured it all out! We have this chapter, the interview chapter, one filler chapter, and then the games begin, so Three more chapters of part 1! **

**So, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy it as I wri more and more into the story. Also, the Merome touched upon last chapter, it was, as Mitch thought, just happiness at having a friend. Neither understands their feelings yet,**

**And now we begin!**

* * *

_**Making an Impression**_

* * *

****The next two days of training went by rather quickly. Jerome, Quinten and I worked at the survival stations for the second day, learning about camouflage, how to recognise safe to eat foods, the best leaves to use for a fire, and everything else.

Quinten showed his prowess at the berry station, taking only ten seconds to point out one poison berry in an entire bowl of normal berries! Jerome showed us how to keep hidden without the use of paints and camouflage, and I showed off my ability to track and hunt, although Jerome was better in my opinion.

It was the third day when things got interesting. It was time for the PVP training, and we took up plastic swords, me and Quinten ready to spar. The alliance, and the rest of the Tributes, including Jerome, watched as me and Quinten clashed swords.

Quinten, despite being better with knives, was rather skilled with a sword. He thrusted his sword towards my chest, but I parried the blow and attempted a swing at Quinten's side. The amphibian blocked it, and attempted to hit my legs.

But, in a surprise move, I jumped over the swing, launching my sword into Quinten's side once more, knocking Quinten to the floor, his sword falling to the ground, winning me the battle.

"Nice try buddy," I laughed, looking around for another opponent.

"That's butts," Quinten pretended to whine, walking off of the small platform they were sparring on, passing the sword to the next Tribute, Mat, who stepped up, a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"The sword's my weapon Mitch! Bring it!"

Mat charged towards Mitch, swinging the sword, but I parried it, swinging my sword around full circle, smashing into Mat's sword with a powerful blow, but nobody expected Mat's sword to split into pieces, so when it crumbled in Mat's hand, it was a shock to everybody.

Most of the Tributes gasped, even Katelina showing some surprise, her eyes widening slightly, although she regained her composure afterwards. Nobody had expected me to smash the sword. Even the Gamemakers were interested in the broken blade,

I quickly began to feel uncomfortable. It felt like everybody was judging me because I broke an expensive plastic blade! I quickly dropped the sword, hopped off of the ring, and walked away from the group, going to get some food from the small cafeteria they had set up.

"Mitch, wait up!" I heard Jerome shout. I turned and saw Quinten and Jerome running after me, and begrudgingly, I stopped. "Mitch, that was amazing!" Jerome shouted.

"You just wrecked Mat's cocky ass in front of everyone!" Quinten said. "Nobody'll go near you!"

"Or I'll be a bigger target," I replied annoyingly. "I have just set myself up as a target. Ever heard of kill off the strong, so you only have to worry about the weak!"

"But you are in the career alliance," Quinten pointed out.

"And would that stop Mat from getting some petty revenge issues solved, and then there's Katelina! She could murder us all in her sleep if she wanted to!"

"Well, you can take on Mat," Quinten reassured as they entered the cafeteria. "Plus, I'm Katelina's District Partner, I can keep her happy for now, and you've got me, and Jerome!"

"Well, Jerome's word, since he's not teaming," I pointed out.

"Ima man of the Bac! My word is my word, Biggums!" Jerome declared, making the three of us laugh.

"Let's just hope we'll live long enough to keep that word..." I mumbled...

* * *

It was the day of the Gamemakers training sessions, and I was nervous. Now normal training sessions were bad, but the sessions where the Gamemakers actually rate you, they were the worst. It was just you, only you, and the Gamemakers, and they all watched you...

That was all I could think as I went through different things I could do in my head. "I know I need to use swords, or spears... maybe a bow, but then if I miss I'm screwed, and then if I still have a lot of time... I would need to show some form of survival skills to show I had learned something..."

"Mitch, just do what you did with your little group in normal training. Go for the stuff each of you were good at. Swords, spears, tracking skills, berry selecting, maybe even tie an awesome knot, but please, pick something so I don't have to hear you muttering all the time!" Amelia huffed, pushing her blonde hair from her eyes.

I looked at her with an angry glare, but it was quickly cut off as Darban walked into the room. "Zefeera's getting he lowdown on the other Tributes, so I'm gonna tell you what you need to do!" He stared at me as he said this. "Boy, go for the swords, the spears or the axes, maybe try out that small obstacle course, you know, the jumping one?"

"The gauntlet," I confirmed, Darban giving a nod. "I never did that in training. Amelia did, but she fell on the last jump..."

"Hey, don't bring me into this," Amelia growled, looking at me with a venomous glare. I gave a small wave. She looked away angrily. "I already know what I'm gonna do," She mumbled, Darban giving her a nod.

"If you are at a loss of what to do, go for whatever is nearest to you, I don't care if you suck or not, just do something!"

We both nodded as a horn sounded throughout the entire building. I looked at Amelia, and she gulped, although she didn't notice me looking. She must have been nervous. We entered our elevator, waved to Darban, and vanished from our floor.

"You nervous?" I asked Amelia, the girl looking at the floor with a glum look. "You look it."

"Nope, I'm just bored, if I screw up here, I've got the interviews to save me," Amelia grinned.

_Yeah, because the Capitol audience would love a self obsessed bitch, who likes to control everybody she meets, and is a real 'joy' to be around!_ "I'm sure they'll love you..." I groaned, as the doors opened up. As expected, Quinten and Katelina, along with the rest of the alliance, sat there waiting.

"You guys ready?" Mat asked, looking at Amelia, giving me a faint glare.

"More ready than I'll ever be," Amelia confidently replied. Now I realised why she was annoying. She was cocky, as well as controlling. I hope everybody beats her score!

Soon, all of the Tributes arrived, and I, along with Quinten, formed our group with Jerome. The three of us were discussing what to do. Quinten was going to use a bow, then do the berry test, and then attempt the gauntlet. Jerome was going to use axes, spears, and then tie a butterfly knot to get some laughs from the Gamemakers.

I told them about not being sure about my third option. "Try something familiar, like a bow," Quinten assured, Jerome giving a nod in agreement. And then, the buzzer went off.

"Quinten Amphi of District One, please report to the training room.

* * *

Quinten came out fifteen minutes later with a huge smile on his face, looking rather happy with his performance. "I got all bow shots perfect, did the berry test perfect, but I screwed up on the Gauntlet, although since I'm in One, I'm guareenteed a seven.

"Well done," I grinned, as Katelina walked into the Training Room for her test. She walked out after, no emotion on her face, not a thing, and with that, Quinten waved goodbye as th two from District One made their way back to their floor.

"Mitch Hughes of District Two, report to the Training room!"

I got up, Jerome giving me one last smile, and I pushed my way into the room, walking up to where the Gamemakers were. I quickly gave a small wave, and announced who I was for them, before heading over to the swords.

"Time to show them what I can do," Mitch mumbled, grabbing the sword and thrusting it through one dummy, quickly pulling it out, striking a moving dummy behind him, kicking a third dummy back, before switiching my hand that held the sword, using skill to kill the last dummy.

"Hopefully using both hands showed them I can wield a sword with two hands, not one."

Mitch heard the Gamemakers clapping, and they were telling me to do more for them. I went over to the spears, deciding against the bow, and furiously, began to throw spear after spear into the chest and stomach of a target, one spear out of the ten only hitting the arm, but still good.

"Do one more thing!" One of them shouted. I looked around, and decided to set up a snare, to calm them down after a riveting experience. I expertly crafted a snare in around a minute, and then a buzzer sounded.

"Good job, young man," One of them shouted.

I nodded, walked out of the room, gave Jerome the lowdown of my training, to which he smiled, and then I left before Amelia came out of her session. I honestly didn't want to know about her times.

* * *

"So you screwed up with the bow and arrows?" I gasped in disbelief, looking at the upset girl before me. Amelia was angry. Out of the ten arrows, she had missed three shots, a world record for Amelia. "Wow, sucks to be you."

"It's not like you screwed up!" Amelia retaliated. "You probably did just as bad as me!"

"Nope, I missed one spear, the rest went perfectly," I grinned, as we sat down. It had been a quick day, as we were in our own worlds for most of it, me and Amelia only talking as the results were about to appear on screen.

"Alright you two, focus, we've got to see your results," Zefeera barked, looking at us in slight anger. Joining us were Jornio, our escort, and Nastashia, my stylist. "Now, it's about to start!"

Ceaser Flickman appeared on the TV at that moment, looking very normal compared to most Capitol citizens, having a dark blue hair style. "Hello everyone, and here are the results of the Gamemaker sessions, in the 67th annual Hunger Games!"

Everybody went quiet as he got ready to announce the first few Districts.

"Quinten Amphi, from District One, gets a 9. Katelina Coralis, from District One, gets a 10."

I smiled at Quinten's score, but Katelina was worrying me. "Mitch Hughes, from District Two, gets an 11." Suddenly, I hear cheering all around me. I got an 11, and it felt amazing! I beat Katelina! "Amelia Jennings, from District Two, gets a 9!"

Amelia gave a short sigh of relief, and we both looked around happy. As it turns out, Mat only got an 8. Jason got an 8 too, while Hannah got a 7, which was pretty good for somebody from thir District. However, I was waiting for Jerome's score.

"Jerome Oaken, from District Twelve, gets a 10."

My eyes widened at this. He must have pulled off a spectacular performance, and needless to say, I was happy and shocked... and I got the highest score possible, although I realised it made me the biggest target... possibly a strategy going on...

"Well done to District Two!" Jorneo cried out, and we all gave a short cheer, although on the inside, I was sickened at what I was cheering for. I was cheering for death, for the slauhter of Twenty-three innocent lives...

* * *

**Hokeyp, I am posting the list of Training Scores here for you guys:**

**D1 Quinten Amphi (9) Katelina Coralis (10)**

**D2 Mitch Hughes (11) Amelia Jennings (9)**

**D3 Noah Caan (6) Jessica Bones (5)**

**D4: Mat Bridges (8) Shana Queen (6)**

**D5: Seto Shelly (4) Kyra Tenner (4)**

**D6: Preston Simmons (7) Perry Smith (7)**

**D7: Jordan Maron (3) Tiffany Jones (6)**

**D8: Jason Star (8) Hannah Barke (7)**

**D9: Tyler Scott (6) Dawn Blightly (4)**

**D10: Adam Mckessie (7) Carmen Locke (4)**

**D11: Taylor Venom (8) Katie Andrews (2)**

**D12: Jerome Oaken (10) Adrienne Leech (6)**

**LOWEST SCORE: D11 KATIE ANDREWS**

**HIGHEST SCORE: D2 MITCH HUGHES**

**Cenobia100**


	8. (Part 1: The Tributes) Interviews

**Hokeyp, so now we move onto the interviews! Only two chapters from the arena! I'm so excited! Hopefully we can update those two chapters quickly. I wanna write some people to their graves! But I have to go through the boring parts first... *sigh***

**So, here we go, the interview chapter.**

* * *

_**INTERVIEWS**_

* * *

****"It's interview night tonight!" Nastashi announced to me, holding me in place in the stylists room once more. I didn't expect to be going back to the stylist's torture chambers anytime soon, but sadly, I was once again dragged onto that hellish table, and forced to undergo another make-over.

As before, Jerome was in the room next door, except this time there were shouts coming from the room as usual, but they were coming from Jerome. "You are not getting me to wear that!" I heard my Bacca friend shout, and I chuckled at his silliness.

"So Mitch, I thought you would look good in this," Nastashia said, pointing to a a dark red suit, with feathers poking out of the back, and a hat made completely out of string. "What do you think?" She asked with a smirk.

"You are not getting me to wear that!" I replied, backing away from the stylist. She may have worked her magic on the day of the parade, but I was not going to be wearing something that looked like it came from a peacock's dead corpse.

"I know," Nastashia grinned. "I was just messing with you!" She quickly threw the suit to the ground, went to a cupboard nearby, and to my absolute shock, she brought out a match, lit the suit alight, and threw it out into the waiting room. "The stylists out there will take care of that mess," She laughed.

"So what am I wearing then?" I asked nervously, looking at her with a new perspective. She pulled some curtains back and I stared at a large, aqua blue suit, not as extravagant as the peacock suit, and it seemed to fit me more. "That is more my style," I admitted.

"I know, you like simple and yet stunning," Nastashia commented, placing the suit onto me. It fitted on perfectly. "Great, now you can go, but remember, if you ruin that suit, going into the arena won't be the only thing you'll have to worry about." She gave a sweet smile and pushed me out of the room, and I just stood there slightly confused.

"What the heck just happened?" I felt like I had just exited a mad house. I decided, like last time, to wait for Jerome to emerge from his own hell. After a few minutes, he too emerged, wearing a suit, a grey suit with a red tie, and he actually looked naturally comfortable in it.

"Hey biggums, like ma suit," Jerome grinned, showing off how normal he seemed with the suit, especially compared to his appearance in the parade.

"You look dashing, my friendly Bacca," I replied, giving him a silly grin. In reality, Jerome looked better than fine, he looked rather handsome, compared to his usual look. I began to feel that same feeling I had felt on the rooftop the other night. I was feeling happy around Jerome...

"Y-you look amazing," Jerome replied, a small blush on his cheeks. I hoped that was my imagination, since my own blush was beginning to form.

"C'mon, let's go find the others," I mumbled with a sheepish grin, pointing towards where they had set up the interviews.

Over night, a massive stage, thousands of chairs, and giant TV screens had appeared outside of the Tribute Building. It was a shocking change from the plain area the day before, and now, all of he Tributes were gathering to get ready for the interviews.

Zefeera and Darban had been coaching us the night before, and it went well, at least on my end. Amelia was coming across a bit of a brat, which I guess she was, and rightly so. Nobody could hide the truth.

* * *

And as the day wore on, and the Tributes all gathered, I was only thinking one thing. "I'm nervous," I mumbled to the Bacca and the Mudkip next to me. Quinten was in a similar suit to Jerome, except his was slightly more grey. Both of them looked at me with silly grins.

"Of course you're nervous," Jerome laughed. "We're about to be interviewed about a competition where we kill each other." Quinten gave a small chuckle, and even Mitch had to smile at the silly prospect.

"So, it could be your last interview, so make it count, make it work!" Quinten triumphantly stated, standing up in an inspiring pose. "But yeah, as I said, do your best!"

It seemed like hours, although it was a few seconds, and then a buzzer sounded. It was the sound that was made to signify the start of the interviews. "Hey Quinten, break a leg," I laughed, although some people looked at me like I meant it. Quinten gave a smile as he went to the front of the line.

We could see the interviews on the screen nearby our heads, and all twenty-four of us Tributes turned to see Ceaser Flickman greeting the crowd.

"HELLO EVERYBODY! Welcome to the interviews for the 67th Annual Hunger Games! I am your host, Ceaser Flickman!" The crowd went wild. "And now, we get to meet the twenty-four Tributes, for five minute interviews, and we will give you a good show!"

Quinten walked up the stairs to the interview area, and Ceaser introduced him with style.

Quinten's interview was one of those charming, and funny interviews, Quinten working with Ceaser to make a lasting impression.

"So, people tell me you are a human-amphibian hybrid correct?" Ceaser asked, like it was a secret.

"YES! I am an amphibian! Finally somebody notices I'm not a fish!" Quinten cheered, everybody laughing their heads off.

* * *

Next came Katelina, and she walked out in a fiery red dress, with her fiery red hair. She gave a girly smile and waved at the crowd. She talked about how she would crush her opponents to the dust, and I gulped. Something told me she was going to be my demise.

* * *

And then, it was my turn. I stepped up to the stage, waiting for the call from Ceaser.

"And now, our only volunteer, coming from Dstrct Two, Mitch Hughes!" Ceaser announced as I walked onto the stage. I gave some waves to the people in the audience, getting a lot of screams from the ladies, and finally I sat down on the sofa.

"So Mitch, first of all, we would all want to know, why did you volunteer?" Flickman asked, looking at me curiously, gesturing to the crowd with a smile.

"Well, I was going to volunteer because I wanted to bring pride to my District, but then my brother got called up, and I had a moral duty to perform," I replied, giving a small smile.

"Well, how did you feel then, when your brother was called out?"

"I felt shocked, but it just made me more determined to volunteer, win the games and come home to my brother!" I announced. A good sob-story always worked.

"Lovely, a little brotherly love," Ceaser grinned, the audience giving a loud 'awww' for me. "So, rumor has it, you've not been a very good boy with your alliance. You've been training with another person, and you broke the sword of one of your alliance members? Do tell..."

"Oh well, the sword broke by accident. I din't realise how much I smashed into the blade. It was a shocking moment," I laughed.

"And your training partners?"

"I decided to train with the boy from District Twelve, and the boy from District One, because they are skilled. I mean, Jerome got a 10, and Quinten got a 9. They were more...pleasent than other tributes."

"So would you trust these two with your life, if it came down to it?" Ceaser asked, his tone going more serious now.

"Well-" And then I wondered. Would I trust Jerome or Quinten with my life. They could betray me, kill me, hurt me, and yet, why did I trust them so much? But that was it, I trusted them both... "I'd trust them with my life, more than I would trust my own family."

Short gasps elicited through the crowd, and I realised I must have seemed like I cared about these people. Caring means sponsors. Sponsors mean survival...

"Well Mitch, it's great to see Tributes in unity... and we are out of time, but it was a pleasure meeting you. You are an honest, charming, and dare I say it, kind young man. Ladies and gentlemen, MITCH HUGHES FROM DISTRCT TWO!"

I gave some more waves as I made my way off of the stage, and I went to Quinten to watch the rest of the interviews.

* * *

Amelia came across as being slightly brutal, but otherwise, she somehow kept back her bratty side, although I have no idea how...

Mat was being himself, boosting his ego, telling people just how great he was with a sword, until Ceaser mentioned about when I broke his sword. That shut him up.

Jason was modest, and yet savage in his mannerisms. I was worried about him, he would cause trouble if I let him live long enough, and with Hannah, his District Partner, who acted as girly as she could, they could be a deadly combo.

Adam Mckessie was also an interesting one. He was in the games to get money to help his sister, who had a bad disease. He won the people over with his sob story, and almost everybody was shunned by his sobs, except Jerome's partner, Adrienne.

Adrienne Leech was a short, brown haired, twelve year old girl, and she was telling the Capitol about how she was orphaned, and that he parents had died in an accident, and that nobody would help her. Only she, and her older sister, were getting by. and it pained me to think about her losing her sister, and vice versa...

* * *

Jerome's interview was mainly jokes, jokes and more jokes.

"So, a hybrid human furry-"

"Ima Bacca, thank you very much," Jerome whined in a jokey voice. "But you can call me anything, Ceaser," He smiled, giving a silly wink that got the Capitol laughing.

"So Jerome, do you have anybody special back home?" He shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"No, nobody at home, although I've met somebody here that I liked...it's a pity I've got to kill the person..." He looked down with guilty eyes.

"Well, that's quite upsetting... How about you give us a name, somebody you know well, never talked to, or is she just a crush?" Ceaser asked curiously.

When Ceaser said 'she', Jerome flinched away slightly, although I think only I and Quinten noticed.

"You saw that too Quinten, didn't you," I whispered, to which he nodded. "You don't think-"

"Um, Ceaser... how do I put this... it's not... a she...it's a he..." Jerome mumbled, looking at the ground, red faced from embarrassment.

"Oh, well, that's not too bad. Nothing to be ashamed about, Jerome. I'm sure many people in the Capitol are the same, now come on, are you sure you don't want to give a name?"

I looked at Jerome in shock. Jerome liked a guy in the Tribute roster? Who? I looked at Quinten, who looked at me with a confused look. "Had no clue," Quinten muttered.

"I'm sorry Ceaser, not now... although if I survive long enough, and this person does too, I'll probably say it in the arena..." Jerome admitted, to which Ceaser nodded.

"Jerome's a clever one," Quinten muttered. "He's basically saying 'Keep me alive or you'll never know the truth!' And the Capitol people will fall for it since they love romance!"

I realised Quinten was right, and as Jerome left the stage, I wondered who this person could be. "Jerome!" I called out, looking at the Bacca with a silly look. He looked away sheepishly. "Jerome, meet me on the roof tonight, I need to talk to you!"

Jerome gave a sad nod, walking away before any of the Tributes could mock him about his sexuality. I felt sorry for Jerome... And I felt sad for whoever it was he liked, whether they liked him back or not...

"Jerome..."

* * *

**And so the interviews are concluded, and now, a short filler, and then the arena! WOOHOO!**

**Cenobia100**


	9. (Part 1: The Tributes) The Night Before

**Hokeyp, this is the last chapter of 'Part 1: The Tributes!' So now I can finish the boring bits, and get into the arena, finally! FINALLY! Remember, next is 'Part 2: The Games' 'Part 3: The Finale' 'Part 4: The Loss' and 'Part 5: The Rebellion' plus a small 'Part 6: The Aftermath' **

**So lezzgo!**

* * *

_**The Night Before**_

* * *

I sat in my room once more, only a few hours after the interviews, only one night away from the Games, from the do or die. From my own fate, that I brought upon myself... I was scared... I wanted nothing more than to win, and to come home to my family, waiting for me, with big smiles.

But then I thought about winning again. Winning would cost my two most precious friends, my only friends, Jerome and Quinten. I thought about the two, both of them hybrids. I must have a talent for making friends with the odd ones.

I chuckled at the thought, but it was obvious that they weren't the odd ones. I was the odd one out here, being the only volunteer, who got the highest training score, who smashed a sword, and wowed people with an interview. No matter what, I was being singled out... and I didn't like it.

I looked at a clock on the wall, and saw it was 11:50. I remembered I was meeting Jerome at midnight on the roof. I needed to talk to him, not just about his interview, but about the games, what I would do, what he would do... what anybody would do...

I got out of bed, and this time, before I headed to the elevator, I looked around first, not seeing anybody. Not Zefeera with her knife, or Darban with his lovely vocabulary, nor Amelia and her bratty face. I quickly entered the box, and pressed the roof button, going up to the top of the building.

I was greeted by the cool air once more, as I walked out into the cold night, looking at the stars that had popped into the night sky. It was a sight of beauty, and of elegance, and no matter what the Capitol did to me, or anybody, they could not take away the beauty of the world, the beauty underneath the Capitol exterior.

"Why did I think of this as an honor?" I wondered, walking along the roof, trying not to draw attention to myself as the people in the streets below walked by, oblivious to the feelings I was feeling. "This is hell itself, being here has taught me that much..."

I sat down next to a small bush filled with strange silver flowers. They glimmered in the moonlight, and I felt transfixed as I stared at them, just swaying in the breeze, lighting up in the darkness of the night. "At least the flowers are alive... I feel dead already," I murmured, turning to look out across the Capitol.

The futuristic lights that I held in awe and wonder on my first night here were no longer that wonderful. They were now horrible, a product of the corrupted Capitol. I wish I could do something, but like every District, I was forced to play their Games!

"M-Mitch?" I heard a voice whimper behind me. I turned to see Jerome, now in casual clothing, shivering from the cold breeze.

"Hey Jerome," I said, motioning for him to sit down next to me, moving over slightly as the Bacca sat down by the bush. "You cold?" I asked.

"Only a little," He muttered, but it was obvious that he was freezing. So I pulled off my hooded jacket, and wrapped it around him. He gave me a weird look, but then seemed to accept the jacket, giving me a short smile after. "Thanks..."

"I'm surprised, with all that fur, you getting cold," I chuckled, moving closer to Jerome as a cold breeze rippled across my skin. "So it's our last night in the Capitol..."

"Yeah... and then we go to their arena, and fight for their sick entertainment. How riveting," Jerome mocked, looking around at the city. "This place sickens me... they are all so inhumane, just letting people die in the Districts, while they sit here doing nothing!"

"But they own us. We don't have a choice but to do what they want... none of us want to do this, but some of us were born for this... I was put in an academy since I was eight, and I was brought up with the mind set that volunteering would bring honor to my District, that the games were an honor..."

"I can only imagine how that would feel," Jerome spat out, looking at the city with harsh eyes. "You don't deserve to go through this, and you didn't deserve to go through that brainwashing..."

"Its funny. Ten years of training, and just a week in the Capitol brought my mindset crumbling. I came to win, but now, I'm not sure I could kill an innocent..."

"I wish we didn't have to biggums, I mean, killing people sickens me, but if we want to survive, we need to stay strong, and we need to stay alive," The Bacca pointed out, another gust of wind bringing the two closer to each other, almost huddling together.

"But Jerome, I don't mind killing most of the Tributes, but you, Quinten..." I looked down in sadness. "You both are the only friends I have ever had, and I've thought about it... I can't kill either of you..."

"I know biggums, I knew since you told Ceaser you trusted us with your life..."

"Speaking of Ceaser... and the interviews... I was shocked by yours Jerome... I never knew you liked guys..."

"I've always been attracted to guys... but I was shunned enough as it was, being a hybrid and all... So that was a bonus..."

"It isn't a bad thing, as Ceaser said, there are lots of people like that... but I wonder, who is it you like here?" I asked, looking at Jerome, who looked away from me.

"I-uh," Jerome spluttered.

"Jerome? You can tell me, I'm your friend..." I whispered, pulling closer to Jerome, the wind getting too cold for him.

Jerome turned to me, and looked at him with sad eyes... "I-I have a crush..."

"On who?"

"I-I can't say," Jerome admitted, me feeling slight anger at this.

"Oh come on Jerome, I'm your friend. Who is it, Quinten, Mat, Adam, Preston, Jason, Jordan, Ty, Taylor, Noah, Seto?" I had named every other male Tribute, and Jerome looked down with upset. "Jerome, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have got like that..."

"None of them," Jerome whispered. I only just heard this.

"Huh, but I named every male tribute..." And then I realised. Jerome noticed that I had come to that revelation, and he looked away upset. "Y-You like me?"

Jerome continued to look away, not saying anything, so I turned him around, only to see him crying. "J-Jerome?" I pulled him into a small hug, letting him sob into my chest, and I felt a pang of sadness for the Bacca.

"I'm sorry Mitch, I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore," I heard him whimper, but I only pulled him closer. I rubbed his back with my hand, trying to calm him down, feeling confused myself,

Now, I knew I felt happy with Jerome around, but I didn't feel exactly the same way as him, at least not completely the same. I liked him, yes, but I didn't want to break his heart in the games. "Jerome, its fine..." I pulled Jerome up to face me, his sad eyes locking on mine. "Now... I don't know how I feel about you, Jerome... I like having you around... but I'm not ready to commit to anything, not when we will have to kill each other in the Games. I don't believe in love at first sight, but, if by some miracle we both survive, or make it to the final two, or have time in the arena where we can relax... I want to get to know the real you," I finished, waiting for his reaction.

"That's okay," Jerome smiled, as I pulled him into a caring hug. We sat there, huddling together for another ten minutes before we went back to our floors... but now I understood Jerome more, and I would help him that much more... even if it meant betraying the alliance, I would help the Bacca. My friend

* * *

**Hokeyp, so the next chapter will be in the arena. There will be a short time skip though to when they are underneath the arena, saying goodbye and stuff, and I can now reveal, seven people will die in the Cornucopia bloodbath. **

**But who? You guess.**

**Cenobia100**


	10. (Part 2: The Games) The Bloodbath

**Hokeyp, Part 2: The Games, has officially begun. By the end of this chapter, I can reveal that seven people will be dead, and the rest will be alive. Who they are? You will find out now!**

**LES GO!**

* * *

**The Bloodbath**

* * *

It was the day of the games. In the morning, we had all been given last minuted advice from our mentors. I had listened to every word, wanting every bit of a chance to survive. Me and Amelia were taken on a plane, along with the rest of the Tributes, to a large bay.

We were all taken to a hanger type area, and there were metallic walls all over the place. I realised we were underneath the arena. I remember being moved away from Amelia, away from Jerome, and Quinten, and everybody else.

I was brought into a small room, a small glass tube at one end, where I knew I would step onto when I was called. It would take me into the arena... I heard the door open behind me, and I turned to face my stylist Nastashia.

In her hand, she had my dogtag. I didn't even remember her taking it. She walked up to me, looking at my face, studying my expression. "You're scared... that's good, but don't be too scared," She warned. "Or they will kill you..."

"I don't know what is going to happen now," I whispered, looking into her eyes, a small tear dripping to the floor. "I don't want to do this."

"Mitch, you have to. I've got your dogtag smuggled into your possession. Nobody knows about it, but I knew it was important to you, so here," She said, holding out his golden dogtag. "Remember, stay with your alliance... and that Jerome boy too, if your alliance screws up..."

"Thank you for the advice... I don't know what I would have done without your stylish help," I laughed, sharing my last true laugh before the Games began. She gave a chuckle, and then I heard the dreaded noise.

"Tributes step into your tubes!"

I looked at Nastashia one last time before stepping into my glass tube. The walls turned around me so that I couldn't step back out, and I could only give a final wave as my tube began to ascend. I passed many lights and it took almost thirty seconds to get up to the top, but when we reached the top, I was blinded by the sun.

It bore down on me as I tried to get a good look on my surroundings. We were in a forested area. A field sat around us, and the middle of the field, a large stone structure sat. There were ladders on the sides to get to the better stuff on the top, but the only real supplies in the arena were here.

"Mitch!" I heard somebody shout, and I turned to see Quinten looking at me, two podiums to my left. Katelina and Hannah were on the opposite end of the field, while Jason and Mat were on the sides. I looked around, trying to spot my friend, the one that loved me, and I saw Jerome near Katelina.

He looked pale. I could only hope Katelina would spare him if he decided to go for the Cornucopia. I looked to my right, and saw Jerome's District Partner, Adrienne, looking around fearfully, making glances towards the trees. She was heading for the forests. Mat was next to her on the right.

Lastly, to my exact left, Amelia stood, brazen as anything, trembling in anticipation. I looked away from her, and back to the middle. I could see a sword, just near the bottom of the structure, calling out to me. It was iron.

"Amelia!" I called out, knowing she was the closest to me. "Goodluck."

She just ignored me, still looking towards the cornucopia, and that was when I saw the numbers counting down from thirty. My eyes widened. This was it. This was what we had been waiting for.

Twenty seconds, fifteen seconds, ten seconds. My family will be watching this, feeling so proud, but Jerome's would be worried. I don't know about the others. Three seconds, two seconds...

At one second, I took a deep breath, and then, a cannon fired.

I ran forwards as fast as I could, easily beating Amelia to the structure. I grabbed the iron sword, and an orange backpack, quickly turning to see the chaos around me.

Katelina was having a sword fight with the girl from Eleven, while Jason was caught in between the boy from Five and the girl from Four.

I saw Amelia snipe a blonde girl, and it was obvious by the way the blonde fell, this Tribute was the first blood. Amelia turned to me, shouting at me as I felt a sound behind me. I turned to see a boy attacking me with an axe, the one from Three.

I swung my sword, knocking the axe out of the boy's hand, before throwing my sword through his chest. The boy spat out blood as I pulled out my sword. He fell to the ground, and his eyes dimmed.

I heard a familiar scream, and I turned to see that Jason had been impaled by the sword of the boy from Five, the girl from Four dead on the floor. Jason fell backwards, as Hannah crept up behind the boy, slitting his throat with a knife, blood spewing from the cut as the boy hit the ground.

Jason was spasming on the floor as I ran over to help him. "Shit, Jason!" I shouted, getting to the boy who was crying. There was too much blood, he was bleeding out. He clutched my shirt, pulling me towards him, as if wanting help.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry..." Jason went limp as I looked at his now lifeless body with pity. He was a loss, but not a great loss. It just meant one person down, and he never knew Jason well.

Katelina walked up to me, having cleaned the blood off of her sword. The dead Eleven girl lay on the ground behind her. "She was weak!" Katelina grumbled, watching Quinten stab the girl from Nine in the back.

"We lost Jason," I reported, looking at his corpse with a slither of sadness. I turned to Katelina, who just smirked.

"I told him at our first meeting, his skills would come in handy, if he survived the Cornucopia bloodbath, how funny." She gave one of the only smiles I had seen her give, and it was because somebody died ironically. That was demented.

And then, the cannons went off. "One... two...four...six...seven..."

Seven cannons meant seven tributes dead, and as if out of nowhere, in the middle of the sky, the anthem began to play, showing the dead tributes from the bloodbath.

There was Noah and Jessica from Three, Shana from Four, Seto from Five, being the one that killed Jason. Then Jason appeared, followed by Dawn from Nine, and then Katie from Eleven, the lowest scoring Tribute.

I was so glad to see Jerome not in those faces. I wondered whether he had teamed with his District Partner or not... I wish I knew...

Seven had died, but seventeen were left to play the game.

* * *

**Hokeyp, so that was the bloodbath chapter, and yes, Jason died. It was planned and hinted at as Katelina pointed out their first conversation. Jason said his skills would be useful. Katelina said they would be, if he survived, and so he died. **

**Ah the irony! **

**Anyways, here is a list of the remaining Tributes, followed by the DEAD TRIBUTES!**

* * *

**Alive:**

**Quinten Amphi D1**

**Katelina Coralis D1**

**Mitch Hughes D2**

**Amelia Jennings D2**

**Mat Bridges D4**

**Kyra Tenner D5**

**Preston Simmons D6**

**Perry Smith D6**

**Jordan Maron D7**

**Tiffany Jones D7**

**Hannah Barke D8**

**Tyler Scott D9**

**Adam Mckessie D10**

**Taylor Venom D11**

**Jerome Oaken D12**

**Adrienne Leech D12**

* * *

**DEAD TRIBUTES: (In order of Death)**

**Jessica Bones D3 (Killed by Amelia's arrow)**

**Noah Caan D3 (Killed by Mitch's Iron Sword)**

**Shana Queen D4 (Killed by Jason's Sword)**

**Seto Shelly D5 (Throat slit by Hannah's Knife)**

**Jason Star D8 (Bled out)**

**Katie Andrews D11 (Killed by Katelina's Sword)**

**Dawn Blightly D9 (Stabbed by Quinten's Knife)**

**Cenobia100**


	11. (Part 2: The Games) Uneasy Alliance

**Hokayp, so this chapter is not as brutal as the last. Don't worry, only one, not too important death. It's next chapter that changes the whole game. But for now, sit back and enjoy this wonderful story. **

**Reminder about the Career Alliance, the people in the Career Alliance are:**

**Quinten and Katelina (D1)**

**Mitch and Amelia (D2)**

**Mat (D4)**

**Hannah (D8)**

**Everybody else in unaccounted for. Also, the actual arena is not based off of a real arena, I just like forests. It is similar to the actual arena used in the Hunger Games book.**

**LEZZGO!**

* * *

**Uneasy Alliance**

* * *

It was getting to be night time, and we had sorted through some items at the Cornucopia, gathering whatever supplies we had available. I remember searching through a chest, and coming across an iron axe. It reminded me that I had a friend out there, alone, in danger.

Katelina was talking with Mat, Hannah and Amelia, while I saw down in the field with Quinten. We were both thinking around the same lines. Where was Jerome? Would we survive? It was a daunting prospect.

I knew we would soon have to go Tribute Hunting, and that was usually the worst time in the Games, because there were many Career groups that got ambushed by lesser Tributes, and usually, most of them didn't make it out alive.

I didn't want to be in that position, fighting for my life in an all out attack. The chances of surviving those are next to none, and then you would have to survive the other Tributes out there that didn't participate in the fight. While you were weakened, they would be strong.

But the danger in the Games came from the Gamemakers themselves. If there was no action, the Gamemakers would cause events in the arena. Fires, lack of water, refilling the Cornucopia... all to draw Tributes out, and start a bloodbath. I only hoped they wouldn't get too bored this year...

"You two, we're going Tribute hunting, Mat and Amelia are staying behind, you guys coming," Hannah shouted to me and Quinten, giving us a stern gaze.

"Sure," I replied, getting up off the grass. I knew I would have to help, being the Tribute that volunteered and got an 11! I would need to make an impression, or else the crowd would get bored with me. "You coming?" I asked to my Mudkipian friend.

"Yeah, we may even find Jerome," Quinten reminded me, both of us grabbing our swords and bows, before heading off into the forest with Katelina and Hannah.

* * *

We stalked through the forest, looking around for anybody who could still be lurking near the Cornucopia, just waiting for the chance to strike. But, to my surprise, the area seemed almost deserted, save for a few birds, some bugs, and of course, ourselves.

But as I turned to look back the way we had came, I noticed a bush rustle slightly, and my curiosity got the better of me. Katelina saw what I was looking at, and she went ahead of me. If a Tribute was in that bush, he or she would be dead.

Katelina thrust her sword into the bush, and we heard a squeal, and as Katelina pulled out what was in the bush, we saw a dead pig, just lying there. "It's just a pig," Katelina announced. "Now we have food..."

And then we heard a scream, a loud, angry scream, and I could only spin around as I saw the girl appear out of nowhere. Quinten was on the ground, holding his arm, where a shallow cut could be seen, although it wasn't life threatening.

The girl rushed at me with knife, screaming in anger, but I quickly ducked, and she missed me by a mile. I pushed my sword up, impaling her stomach, and she looked at me with furious eyes, now dimming as bits of blood and saliva dripped from her mouth.

I pulled out my sword, standing up, letting her fall to the ground, whimpering in pain. Blood was coming out of her wound at a fast pace, and she was bleeding out. I watched as she began to spasm and twitch, and then she grew still, eyes open, mouth wide in shock.

We heard the cannon go off, and I looked at her more closely. Katelina just kicked her over for all of us to see. "Anybody recognise her?!" Katelina barked, looking at me, then at Hannah, then at Quinten.

"She was the girl from Seven, Tiffany Jones," Hannah stated, giving the girl a small glance before moving over to Quinten. I also went over to my friend, noticing the cut on his arm was bleeding more and more. "Quinten, we've got bandages at the Cornucopia, c'mon," Hannah muttered, picking the Mudkip up on the left, while I got his right,

"We should head back anyways, it'll be night soon, and we don't want the Capitol trying to kill us, do we," I stated, looking at Katelina. She nodded, but with a glare. She work too well with me, and I didn't work too well with her, but even she had to admit I was right.

* * *

When we got back to the Cornucopia, I began to wash out Quinten's wound with a spare water canteen, hoping it didn't get infected. I then wrapped a bandage around the cut and left Quinten leaning on a chest in the stone structure.

"What are we gonna do tomorrow then?" Hannah asked, looking around at the group of Careers. "We can always Tribute Hunt, but we can't risk staying here."

"I say we all get whatever we need, burn the rest, and go," Mat said, looking at Katelina with a curious gaze. "I mean, we don't want to give the other Tributes a chance..."

"Well whatever we do, so long as we get somewhere, I don't care," Amelia laughed, giving me an angry look. It seemed the only person that didn't hate me in some way was Quinten, and he was injured. Even worse, his shooting arm was injured, meaning he would not be able to use a bow.

"Can we just decide something!" I growled. "We don't have time to sit around here yammering on, when Tributes are escaping, and he Capitol is watching!"

"For once, I agree with him," Katelina admitted. "We don't have all day. I vote we do Mat's idea and burn the remains... who's with me?"

The rest of us agreed to burn the items in the morning. Hopefully, we would be able to even catch a Tribute in the fire, hopefully...

* * *

"Hey Mitch?" I turned to see Quinten walking up to me. He had a confused look on his face, and he was holding his arm with his good arm.

"What is it Quinten?" I asked, looking at my friend curiously. What could he possibly have to tell me.

"Why'd you guys let me live? Without my shooting arm, I'm useless... I can't figh until it gets better..."

"Well, you and Katelina are from the same District. She wouldn't want to kill you, and you can still wield a knife," I pointed out, looking at my amphibious friend curiously.

"Katelina would murder me in my sleep. Get real Mitch. But I guess I'm grateful..."

"Anything else you wanna talk about?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation going as I looked at the sleeping Tributes around. I felt like running right now, getting away from the hostile group.

"You have any idea who Jerome's crush is?" Quinten asked out of the blue. I almost fell backwards when he asked the question, and I blushed slightly at the thought of the Bacca. "You know, don't you!"

"I-uh, um, I do," I gulped, as Quinten looked at me with a small smile, wanting the gossip, wanting the answers. "It's me..." I admitted, expecting Quinten to be shocked, but instead, Quinten just gave a chuckle, and patted me on the back.

"I knew it! Jerome and you were always so close... I mean, it's obvious both of you love each other," Quinten started.

"But I told him I didn't know, and that I wanted to get to know him if I end up teaming in the arena..."

"Oh," Quinten said sadly. "I see the way you look at him, it's the same way he sees you. He loves you Mitch, and you love him, I know it."

"What are you, a psychologist," I joked.

"If I was a psychologist, I would be giving myself therapy right now," Quinten laughed, as the two of us decided to drop the conversation. I bid him a goodnight, and let darkness overtake me, but I couldn't help but wonder about what Quinten said...

_Did I really love Jerome?_

* * *

**And so, another chapter down! Oh, and the next chapter is eventful!**

**Now for the usual tribute lists, of the living and the dead: **

**Alive:**

**Quinten Amphi D1**

**Katelina Coralis D1**

**Mitch Hughes D2**

**Amelia Jennings D2**

**Mat Bridges D4**

**Kyra Tenner D5**

**Preston Simmons D6**

**Perry Smith D6**

**Jordan Maron D7**

**Hannah Barke D8**

**Tyler Scott D9**

**Adam Mckessie D10**

**Taylor Venom D11**

**Jerome Oaken D12**

**Adrienne Leech D12**

**DEAD TRIBUTES: (In order of Death)**

**Jessica Bones D3 (Killed by Amelia's arrow)**

**Noah Caan D3 (Killed by Mitch's Iron Sword)**

**Shana Queen D4 (Killed by Jason's Sword)**

**Seto Shelly D5 (Throat slit by Hannah's Knife)**

**Jason Star D8 (Bled out)**

**Katie Andrews D11 (Killed by Katelina's Sword)**

**Dawn Blightly D9 (Stabbed by Quinten's Knife)**

**Tiffany Jones D7 (Stabbed by Mitch's Sword)**

**Cenobia100**


	12. (Part 2: The Games) Ambushed

**Hokeyp, the title says it all. The title of the chapter is ambushed, and yes, people will die in this chapter. Now, this chapter will separate the Career alliance, that's all I need to say.**

**OKAY HERE WE GO:**

* * *

**Ambushed**

* * *

It was the morning after the bloodbath. We had all awoken, got some supplies and a backpack. My backpack had the bare essentials. Some knives, a pouch filled with dried fruits. A small box of painkillers, a rope, some snare string, two canteens of water, and lastly, some bandages.

Everybody had similar gear when we set the rest of the supplies alight. I watched as food supplies, weapons, bows, arrows, medicine, and more, burned into ashes, and all I could do, was watch as the vital supplies of the middle area vanished from the game.

I walked in the back of the group with Quinten, while Katelina and Hannah cut their way forwards in the front. Mat and Amelia walked in the middle of the group, Amelia with her bow at the ready. She was not going to let anything or anyone pass her by.

We walked through the dense forest, trying to find our way to a different location. Other than Tribute Hunting, our main concern was the lack of water on the map. The chances of finding water in the forest were not too bad, considering there was supposed to be a river in the arena.

"Hey, should we maybe split up?" Mat suggested, looking at Katelina as the red head turned to him with a smirk.

"You wanna die, go and split up, but I guarantee you won't live the day," Katelina glared, before turning away from the boy, and then she just continued walking, like there was no care in the world.

"She is really annoying," Mat grumbled, as they continued their walk. He was in a bad mood, but I was in a worse mood than him. I had no idea where any of the Tributes could be, and we were at a disadvantage in the trees, enclosed spaces being one of those bad things in a Hunger Games,

Even a three person alliance could take down all of us in an instant. "Katelina, do you hear that?" Hannah quickly asked, looking around quietly.

"Hear what?" The girl grumbled, getting ready to walk on further.

"The sound of water. I hear flowing water nearby."

And then, everybody was off in that direction, looking or the water source. The chances were that Tributes may be near the water, since it seemed to be a rather large water source, and everybody needed water.

"It's this way!" Hannah shouted, moving her legs as fast as they could go. I quickly followed the girl, moving swiftly behind her, and we came out into a gap in the trees. When we emerged, we saw a large river sprawled out around us.

"Water means Tributes," Katelina shouted. "Be on your guard, we may have company nearby..."

We all sat down by the river, and refilled our canteens with fresh water. I watched as Quinten let the water splash across his face and body. It was weird, watching Quinten as he let the water envelope him, and I was surprised to see him taking off his bandage, and submerging his cut in the water.

"What are you up to?" I asked as I knelt down beside my amphibious friend. I looked at the cut through the water, and was surprised to see his cut scabbing over and healing. "Wha, how are you doing that?"

"Ssshhh, it's a secret," Quinten replied, taking his arm out of the water. The cut was now just a scab, and I wondered how it had healed so fast. "Because I'm a Mudkip, I'm a creature of the water. Because of my altered DNA I gained a power to heal while in water... I never told anybody... until today..."

"Wow, I had no idea... that could save you easily if we were to be attacked... I wonder if it could save you from death?" I muttered.

"I'm not sure I want to test that out," Quinten replied with a smile, and we both exchanged a friendly look as Katelina appeared behind us.

"You two, get up! We're moving on!" She barked, raising her sword as we all began another march. Quinten seemed upset to leave the water, his safe haven, but we all did, and we continued into the forest, once more.

* * *

It was nearly dusk when everything began to change in the Games. You know how the Career group is full of backstabbing, maniacal, and crazy people that I didn't want to be around. Well, something was going to happen, that changed everything about the group, and in a way, it destroyed our alliance.

We were in the thick of the jungle when it happened. Katelina was going to turn around, and tell us to camp for the night, and then the arrow flew past her face, hitting the ground in front of us. Amelia raised her bow, but another arrow was fired, and Amelia's arm dropped the bow, an arrow lodged in her upper arm.

I saw three Tributes appear between the trees, and my eyes widened at the three. Jordan Maron, Adam Mckessie and Taylor Venom. Three that I had just forgotten about, not cared for, and now they had ambushed us in the middle of the forest.

Katelina quickly threw one of her knives at Adam, but it missed the boy, and the boy gave a small smirk as the three surrounded us. Jordan raised another arrow, this time, determined to kill one of us, when Hannah chucked her own knife at him, and knocked his bow to the floor.

Jordan, in a split second decision, bolted from the group, Adam and Taylor looking at him in shock. Taylor raised his spear, and quickly chucked it towards our group. I heard everybody duck, as the spear impaled itself in the tree behind us.

Adam and Taylor had charged forwards when we ducked, and I heard Adam's sword coming down to meet my head. I pulled my sword up, meeting his, swinging my sword towards his face. Adam jumped back, while Taylor began fighting with Quinten, who was trying to avoid his knife attacks.

I felt somebody touch my back, and by instinct, I whirled around, my sword meeting flesh, thinking it was Adam, but when I saw Mat's face as he fell backwards, I turned and backed away in shock. Mat lay there on the ground, throat cut, gurgling from the pain.

"What the hell Mitch!?" Katelina shouted. "You killed him! You traitor! I'll kill you!"

A cannon went off as Mat's body went still, while Katelina attempted to stab at me. I ducked out of the way, getting ready to run, but first, I grabbed one of the bows on the ground, and I shot Katelina in the leg.

Hopefully it would slow her down. I felt myself running, and I heard two pairs of footsteps behind me. I turned to see Quinten and Amelia, running after me. Quinten nodded to me, and I understood he wanted to team, but why Amelia was coming, I didn't know.

We just kept running, and running and running, until a second cannon went off. I had no idea who it was. It could have been Hannah, Taylor, Adam, Katelina, or even somebody somewhere else.

As we were running, I heard the anthem begin to play, and the face of Mat appeared in the sky. I looked away with guilt as I thought about the cocky swordsman, now dead in the forest, because of me. And then, the face of Taylor flashed into view, the District Eleven Tribute, now dead.

I had killed a boy, no older than myself, in cold blood, without meaning to, and it had broken my alliance with Katelina, the deadliest player in the game... I shuddered in fear... I needed to find people I could trust... I needed to find Jerome... before another one of us bit the dust.

Ten Tributes are dead, Fourteen Tributes left to play the game...

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. Action scenes tend to be shorter :( **

**Mat killed in a shock twist. Yep, it had to happen. And also, my logic for these chapters is hilarious. The last chapter, one girl attacks the Careers with only a knife. Smart move. This chapter, three boys attack the Careers, and one bolts, one dies and Adam is left unsure... Mwahaha.**

**Now for the usual Tribute List: **

**LIVING TRIBUTES:**

**D1 QUINTEN AMPHI KATELINA CORALIS**

**D2 MITCH HUGHES AMELIA JENNINGS**

**D5 KYRA TENNER**

**D6 PRESTON SIMMONS PERRY SMITH**

**D7 JORDAN MARON**

**D8 HANNAH BARKE**

**D9 TYLER (TY) SCOTT **

**D10 ADAM MCKESSIE CARMEN LOCKE**

**D12 JEROME OAKEN ADRIENNE LEECH**

**DEAD TRIBUTES (IN ORDER OF DEATH)**

**Jessica Bones D3 (Killed by Amelia's arrow)**

**Noah Caan D3 (Killed by Mitch's Iron Sword)**

**Shana Queen D4 (Killed by Jason's Sword)**

**Seto Shelly D5 (Throat slit by Hannah's Knife)**

**Jason Star D8 (Bled out)**

**Katie Andrews D11 (Killed by Katelina's Sword)**

**Dawn Blightly D9 (Stabbed by Quinten's Knife)**

**Tiffany Jones D7 (Stabbed by Mitch's Sword)**

**Mat Bridges D4 (Accidentally killed by Mitch)**

**Taylor Venom D11 (Death Unknown)**

**Cenobia100**


	13. (Part 2: The Games) Partners, No More

**Hokeyp, so the last chapter recieved positive feedback, and the shock of Mat's death is fresh in your minds. So now Ima give you guys another fun chapter. **

**Let's get straight into it then.**

* * *

**Partners, No More**

* * *

When the three of us finally stopped running, I was sure that we had gotten a few miles between her and us. I was petrified, especially at the thought of an enraged Katelina, who I had shot in the leg, coming after us. I looked at Quinten, who was breathing heavily. He sat down on the ground for a moment to rest.

And then I turned to my lovely District Partner, Amelia. She gave me a small glare as I stared at her, but the wound in her upper arm was dividing her attention between being angry at me, and trying to sort out the wound that Jordan had inflicted.

That Jordan Maron was a hider, for sure. His strategy was to hide away, bolt from conflicts, and ultimately, become an unimportant Tribute. He would not get any attention, and then, when there were a few people left, he would stealthily slit our throats, and win the Games!

I decided, ultimately, that Amelia needed help. I didn't want to disapoint my District by not helping the damn girl, so I walked up to my bag, got some bandages, and walked up to her. "I'm going to bandage the wound, so hold still."

She glared at me. I was obviously making her look weak because I was helping her when she could obviously help herself. I bandaged the wound, making sure to get it all covered up. The only water we had was for drinking, so we would have to find the river again to actually clean the wound, and that was a quest I was loathe to undertake.

"You okay over there, Quinten?" I asked, looking to my friend who sat there, eating a piece of dried fruit on his own.

"I'm fine Mitch. I knew Katelina would do this eventually... She was always such a loose cannon," He admitted, looking at me with slight guilt. "I think we'l have to find Jerome..."

I nodded. Jerome was our only other friend here that would actually be willing to help us, and I was sure that he would... But we needed some kind of a clue as to his whereabouts...

"So you're going to find the Bacca," Amelia stated, looking at me with a calm gaze, something I thought she could not do, and she winced as she moved her arm.

"Yeah, we're going to find Jerome. He's a friend," I affirmed, looking at the girl with the same calm gaze she was giving me, although I couldn't stop some of my hatred towards her from showing in my tone.

"What hope do you have with him. He's an axe-wielder, slow and heavy," She mumbled, looking to the floor. "What is it with your little three man group?"

"We actually get along as friends. We got to know each other, we forged a friendship, something you were too cold to do," I snapped, looking away from her in anger.

"I wasn't being cold. I was trying not to get attached Mitch! I am going to have to kill these people I am 'friends' with, and I can't escape that. You will have to kill Jerome, and Quinten to win! Growing attached makes you less likely to do that!"

I couldn't help but understand her logic. Her glares, her cold demeanour, it all made sense now... She was still the timid girl from District Two, but she had set up defences, so she wouldn't grow attached to somebody, so she would be able to finish the job of killing them... and I already knew I had failed at that... I knew in my heart, if it came down to it, I would not kill my friends...

"I-I didn't realise..." I murmured. "All of this time, I thought you were a cold, heartless and bratty bitch, but in reality, you just didn't want to grow attached..." I felt ashamed of myself, guilty that I had not seen it before. Now that I knew, it was so obvious... but the most obvious things, are always the things we miss.

"Hah, I was going for the cold and heartless bitch routine, but bratty, no way, why, do you think I'm bratty?" Amelia asked, actually smiling for a moment.

"No," I lied, looking away quickly.

"Oh my god! You thought I was bratty!" Amelia exclaimed with a mocking voice. "So if I'm bratty, then you are so selfish!"

"Am not," I replied like a child.

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"KIDS! SETTLE DOWN!" Quinten yelled, looking at the two of them with a silly smirk. "You are acting like a couple of spoilt children," He laughed, and we all shared a short chuckle... maybe Amelia wasn't so bad.

* * *

The three of us had a journey ahead of us on the third day. We crossed through the forests, trying to keep as hidden as possible, still going in the opposite drection of where we had ran from Katelina. I was worried that somebody could come out at any moment and murder us...

Amelia held her bow with her good arm. Luckily, she was able to still wield a bow, while Husky also had his at the ready, although he was sticking ith knifes. It would be an interesting fight, especially if a Tribute came across us, the weirdest alliance ever.

The highest scoring Tribute, a Mudkip, and a girl wielding a bow with a bad arm. We ticked a few stereotypes there, and it made me chuckle as we continued through the forest. It was when I heard the sound of birds in the air.

"You hear the birds, don't you," I said, looking back at the two.

"They're seagulls," Quinten commented. "And that means ocean will be nearby!"

"And that means an open area, and possibly fish for food, and maybe a few Tributes to kill!" Amelia grinned, moving ahead of us to go towards the beach.

"We'll catch up!" I told her, as she waved and vanished over a fallen tree. I didn't hear her nearby, so I assumed she had actually left, and I stood near the tree with Husky. He turned to me with a small look of confusion.

"Look, I know she's your District Partner, but I'm not sure we should trust her," Quinten tried to say, looking at me with worried eyes.

"What do you mean? She was nice to us last night... and you heard it yourself, it was all just an act..." I countered, looking out to the direction Amelia had gone in. I could still hear the seagulls down there.

"I'm just saying, she is the type that will kill when she needs to. I'm sure she would kill us given the right chance," Quinten reminded him.

"Look, Quinten, I know you are skeptical of her, but she's my District Partner... I can't let my District down by not helping her... They are a judging bunch..."

"I get that, but I'm just warning you... She could be dangerous in the future..."

"I understand," I mumbled, as we both began to walk in the direction of the beach... the seagulls had stopped their noises. "Hey, its quieter without the seagulls..."

And then we heard it, coming from the direction that Amelia had gone in. We heard a female scream, and my eyes widened as I realised who it was. I looked to Quinten, and he looked to me and we both whispered at the same time, "Amelia!"

I bolted towards the sound of the screams, trying to push my way through the undergrowth, hoping another Tribute hadn't got to her. I felt leaves snap into my face, cutting me with small cuts on my body, but I needed to get to Amelia.

Her screams continued, getting louder as I got closer, until I felt sand underneath me. I looked out onto a small beach, and there, laid out on the sand, Amelia was, screaming in pain. I quickly ran towards her, just as a swarm of birds flew away from the scene.

I quickly figured out what had happened. The seagulls we had heard were mutts, and they had attacked Amelia. I quickly knelt down beside her, noticing her blonde hair matted in blood. I wanted to cry, and as she looked at me, the screaming seemed to die down.

I felt her grab at my shirt, similar to the way Jason did. She was giving me the same look Jason, Tiffany and Mat had given me. I cradled her head in my arms, holding her as I felt life slipping away from her, slowly but surely.

Blood covered the sand where she lay, and I just wanted to hug her. I wanted to tell her it would be alright, but my mouth wouldn't work. She tried to say something... "M-Mitch? I-It h-hurts..." She spluttered, tears falling from her eyes, the crimson blood now covering her body.

"It's alright... It will stop hurting, it will stop hurting..."

Amelia was beginning to slip away, but as I saw her breathing her last few breaths, she held up her hand, shaking in pain, and I took it in mine. "I was just beginning to like you," I whimpered, letting the tears fall as Amelia's hand went limp in mine...

The cannon boomed across the arena, and I knew she was gone... I held her until Quinten came and found us. The Mudkip looked at me with a sad expression, as I finally let go of Amelia.

Now I knew it, in my heart, the Capitol needed to be stopped. They couldn't allow this to happen to anymore people! So many dead... It wasn't worth it anymore...

Amelia Jennings had passed away in the Games, and thus, my one tether to District Two was broken, and now I felt alone...

* * *

**I'm sorry to Amelia fans... although she only became likeable in this chapter. But she had to die, she was impossible to develop anymore as a character, and she is now gone from the Games. **

**Here is the usual Tribute List:**

**LIVING TRIBUTES:**

**D1 QUINTEN AMPHI KATELINA CORALIS**

**D2 MITCH HUGHES **

**D5 KYRA TENNER**

**D6 PRESTON SIMMONS PERRY SMITH**

**D7 JORDAN MARON**

**D8 HANNAH BARKE**

**D9 TYLER (TY) SCOTT **

**D10 ADAM MCKESSIE CARMEN LOCKE**

**D12 JEROME OAKEN ADRIENNE LEECH**

**DEAD TRIBUTES (IN ORDER OF DEATH)**

**Jessica Bones D3 (Killed by Amelia's arrow)**

**Noah Caan D3 (Killed by Mitch's Iron Sword)**

**Shana Queen D4 (Killed by Jason's Sword)**

**Seto Shelly D5 (Throat slit by Hannah's Knife)**

**Jason Star D8 (Bled out)**

**Katie Andrews D11 (Killed by Katelina's Sword)**

**Dawn Blightly D9 (Stabbed by Quinten's Knife)**

**Tiffany Jones D7 (Stabbed by Mitch's Sword)**

**Mat Bridges D4 (Accidentally killed by Mitch)**

**Taylor Venom D11 (Death Unknown)**

**Amelia Jennings D2 (Mauled by Mutt Seagulls)**

**Cenobia100**


	14. (Part 2: The Games) Hiding Away

**Hokeyp, so I'm loving the reactions from last chapter. I love how everybody is actually shocked I killed Amelia, but come on, she was annoying to write, and in the end, despite her getting better, her Death is what starts Mitch's true hatred towards the Capitol, which will play a big part in the book. **

**Also, I hope you guys appreciate that I am updating super fast. I'm that guy who has so much free time it is ridiculous.**

**Hokeyp, quick recap on known alliances and then we are off.**

**Careers: Katelina and Hannah**

**Mitch's Group: Mitch and Jerome**

**Everybody else unknown!**

**OKAY LET'S GOOO!**

* * *

**Hiding Away**

* * *

Quinten and I stayed at the beach long after Amelia's death. I still couldn't get over her face, that upset, crying, painful face, that seemed to remind me so much of the other dead Tributes. Every face, scared, innocent when dead.

We were not monsters! We were influenced by people to be guilty killers, and yet in our last moments, we were innocent, pure... and Amelia showed me that. I couldn't bear to think about Quinten, or Jerome, lying there, on the ground, with that same face...

It scared me more than anything, but now, I was more determined than ever to find Jerome, and win this thing! I would not leave this arena without my friends, and the Capitol would have to deal with it... But first I had to find Jerome, and kill Katelina...

As I sat there, on the beach, pondering this, Quinten sat behind me. Amelia's body had been taken while we slept the night, and all that was left was a pile of bloody sand... and I had to look away so much, lest I fall into depression.

"Mitch, we need to get moving... You of all people know why," Quinten stated, looking at me with a sad expression.

In reality, I had moved on. I accepted Amelia was dead and gone, but I was not afraid of her death, I was afraid of her last moments, of everybody in their last moments. It would haunt me forever...

"Yeah, let's go find Jerome," I muttered, picking myself up off of the sandy beach we were on. Quinten nodded and we began walking away. Quinten had Amelia's backpack, surprisingly untouched by the seagulls. We had extra supplies, so we could survive... but we needed help. Two against Eleven... hardly the best odds.

"Any ideas where Jerome would be?" Quinten asked, looking at me with his warm gaze.

"He mentioned hunting in the forests of District Twelve. I'd assume he'd look for a forested area, maybe a cave..."

Quinten nodded and we set off for the mountains to our right. They were back in the direction of the Cornucopia, but we wouldn't want to stray too far. The Cornucopia would refill eventually, and there was a chance of a 'feast.' So being closer would be better than being farther away.

"So, we scoping the mountainsides, or trekking the forests?" Quinten asked.

"I'd go with the forests. There could be caves in the mountains, but there should be caves closer to water in the forests," I replied, walking into the overgrowth of shrubbery.

We made our way slowly through the forests, scoping out possible places of interest, passing small water pools to fill our canteens along the way. The fresher the water, the better. I only hoped that it wasn't contaminated... but it was better than nothing.

We continued for a few hours, not seeing anything, until we reached somewhere I didn't particularly want to reach. We were at the start of the river going through the forest. It was the start of the water source, and blocking it meant no water for anybody.

But, being this far up river... somebody could be lurking near the start of the source, ready to attack us at the best spot for water. It was guaranteed to be pure and clean water here, being made tainted further down the river.

"C'mon, pure water is the best we can get," I whispered, moving out into the open area of the river, allowing myself to become a target. Quinten hurried along eagerly, happy to see some water that was drinkable, unlike the salt water from the ocean.

I filled my canteen to the top, and started on the second one, when Quinten fell backwards into the water. He had slipped on a rock, and was now covered in water. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at this, as I reached over to pick him up.

You remember what I said about the water source being a great Tribute hiding place... I hate being right...

The spear flashed past my eyes, and I quickly pushed Quinten down as the spear came to a halt in the river. I span around, seeing a girl, the one from Ten, Carmen, standing there, dark black hair torn and messed up. She looked angry.

"Team?" I asked hopefully. She threw a knife at me, hitting the rocks beside me. "I'll take that as I no," I mumbled, grabbing her spear and chucking it back, meanwhile, Quinten was reaching for his bow.

She caught the spear with surprising speed, and threw it back before I had a chance to react. Luckily, Quinten's arrow hit the spear, sending it a tiny bit left, and that tiny bit left saved me from having a spear to the chest.

"I'll kill you both!" She shouted in a weird sounding accent.

Quinten fired another arrow, but she ducked away from it, pulling out another knife and sending it right into Quinten's leg. My Mudkipian friend fell to the ground, blood dripping onto his blue skin. I was afraid now.

"Your turn," She laughed, pulling out another knife. She gave me a girlyish wave and was about to throw the knife when-

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" A familiar voice shouted. The girl screamed, and fell off of the rocks she was perched on, slamming into a jagged rock, giving her a large gash to her side. But it was her other side that was her death. There, lodged inside of her, was a large iron axe.

She didn't move again, and the cannon signifying her death fired, letting us know we had killed her. I quickly looked up at our saviour, and I sighed with relief. The brown fur and the same eyes as me, were a dead giveaway. It was Jerome!

He jumped down from the rocks, landing on the ground safely, before running up to us. I didn't know what he was going to do. I felt instincts try to take over, and I almost felt like attacking him for the charge, but I didn't expect the hug that I was pulled into.

"Mitch! I'm so glad I found you! I saw Amelia and Mat, and I just didn't know what had happened!? I was so worried!" Jerome cried out, crushing my lungs with his soft and warm fur.

"Uh- Jerome," I choked out. "Too much hugging!"

Jerome quickly released me from the hug, blushing a bright red through his fur, and it was only then that he noticed Quinten behind me. "Hey Quinten, are you okay, your leg?" I asked, turning to face him.

"It's healing Mitch," Quinten replied. "The water's healing it, I'll be fine in a minute..."

"Quinten, how is it healing?" Jerome asked, looking at his other friend in confusion.

"I'm a Mudkip. I can heal in water, okay," Quinten replied with a grin. "Nice to see you too."

Jerome grinned back, and Mitch looked at him curiously. "So Jerome, what happened with you after the Cornucopia? We didn't hear any word from you or your District Partner?"

"Oh, Adrienne's with me, back at our cave. We've been resting there, and hunting and stuff. It's the perfect spot because you can see the Cornucopia, but the Cornucopia can't see you," Jerome grinned as Quinten got up.

"We need to team with you," Quinten said, walking up to Jerome. "Katelina went psycho after Mitch killed Mat..."

Jerome looked visibly shocked at this, turning to Mitch. "Look Jerome, I'll explain what happened when we get somewhere safe, I don't feel very safe here..."

"Sure," Jerome murmured, leading them away from the water source.

* * *

It was a fifteen minute walk from the river to the cave, and as Jerome walked in, we saw the young girl from Twelve, just sitting there with a knife in her hand. When she saw us, she sprang up, knife in hand, ready to stab.

"Woah, Adrienne, they are with us," Jerome announced, looking at the girl who placed the knife down quickly.

"Thank goodness. We haven't been doing to well on our own," Adrienne smiled, twirling her brown hair with her finger. "I hope you guys are as good as Jerome told me. She says that you guys have a chance at winning this thing!"

The girl looked at us with eagerness, and she looked so adorable, so innocent. It was like the Hunger Games didn't exist to her, and that she was just a normal girl... How lucky she was...

"Hey, we've got just a good a chance of winning as everybody else," Mitch replied. "Although, we have battled and won a few fights already..."

"So then Mitch, what happened with you and the Careers?" Jerome asked, looking at me curiously. Quinten sat down near the back of the area, looking rather bothered, although I didn't pay much attention.

"Well, at the Cornucopia, Jason got killed by Seto, and we all kinda gathered supplies and burned the rest. We were attacked Tribute Hunting by this really stupid Tribute that thought it would be a good idea to charge the Career group with only a knife. We all travelled to the river, and then while we were in the forests we got ambushed," Mitch explained.

"Who ambushes the Career group?" Jerome asked with a silly grin.

"Jordan, Adam and Taylor. We killed Taylor, but while I was fighting Adam, he vanished. I felt somebody touch my shoulder, and I swung my sword. But it was Mat, and I had accidentally killed him. Katelina went crazy and me, Amelia and Quinten made a run for it..."

"Go on..." Adrienne asked, listening eagerly.

"Amelia told me she was being horrible to us so she wouldn't get attached to us, and then she began to be nice again. Then, when we found a beach, Amelia was mauled by a pack of seagull mutts. I'll never forget her face... When she died..." Mitch finished.

"And then we tried looking for you, and we found you after Carmen attacked us," Quinten said with a slightly worried voice.

"Woah, I had no idea... Well, whatever happens, you guys are safe for now. We should rest... I guess we'll talk in the morning..." Jerome mumbled, as Adrienne curled up to sleep where she lat.

Quinten slept where he was, near the wall at the back. I lay down on the floor in the middle of the cave, but a cold wind made me shiver slightly. I began to chatter my teeth, and that's when Jerome sat down next to me.

"Mitch, you cold?" He asked, and I only nodded with a shiver. "C'mere, just snuggle up by me. The fur keeps people warm," He offered... And I had nothing to lose, so I accepted the offer. I let Jerome wrap his arms around me, and I instantly felt warmer, and more comfortable.

Jerome was so fluffy, and so warm, and so caring... I felt at peace in his arms... I knew it in my heart... I was in love with Jerome... I was in love with the ball of fluff that had me wrapped up in his arms... And I wanted to tell him... So much...

And then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, so Carmen's accent was Spanish, so imagine her two lines in Spanish accents. Jerome's back, and now Mitch is feeling the loving! I can't wait to write more! Only two more parts of 'Part 2: The Games!' **

**The second part of the story is going to end on a shock note though... warning you, **

* * *

**And now for the Tribute List that nobody really reads because they've seen it like four times XD!**

**LIVING TRIBUTES:**

**D1 QUINTEN AMPHI KATELINA CORALIS**

**D2 MITCH HUGHES **

**D5 KYRA TENNER**

**D6 PRESTON SIMMONS PERRY SMITH**

**D7 JORDAN MARON**

**D8 HANNAH BARKE**

**D9 TYLER (TY) SCOTT **

**D10 ADAM MCKESSIE **

**D12 JEROME OAKEN ADRIENNE LEECH**

**DEAD TRIBUTES (IN ORDER OF DEATH)**

**Jessica Bones D3 (Killed by Amelia's arrow)**

**Noah Caan D3 (Killed by Mitch's Iron Sword)**

**Shana Queen D4 (Killed by Jason's Sword)**

**Seto Shelly D5 (Throat slit by Hannah's Knife)**

**Jason Star D8 (Bled out)**

**Katie Andrews D11 (Killed by Katelina's Sword)**

**Dawn Blightly D9 (Stabbed by Quinten's Knife)**

**Tiffany Jones D7 (Stabbed by Mitch's Sword)**

**Mat Bridges D4 (Accidentally killed by Mitch)**

**Taylor Venom D11 (Death Unknown)**

**Amelia Jennings D2 (Mauled by Mutt Seagulls)**

**Carmen Locke D10 (Killed by Jerome's Axe)**

**Cenobia100**


	15. (Part 2: The Games) The Illness

**Hokeyp, now we get to the scarier moments in the Games, well scary as in, one of the characters is gonna get sick and pull a Peeta! Be inactive or possibly dead! Now, let's head straight into it!**

* * *

**The Illness**

* * *

When my eyes fluttered open, the cave was rather quiet. Adrienne was asleep near the wall, looking peaceful as ever. Quinten was sleeping away from us, curled up in a ball, and the rising and falling off Jerome's stomach on my back was relaxing to say the least.

I felt so comfortable in Jerome's arms, just lying there, oblivious to the Games going on outside. It felt so good, being held by his furry arms, as I quickly nuzzled my head into his chest, attempting to get more comfortable in his fur.

However, my movement had actually woke him up. Jerome's eyes fluttered open and he quickly started blushing as he noticed he had me in his arms. I couldn't help but blush too, still feeling rather comfortable. "Biggums," He whispered...

"Yeah," I replied back, turning my head to face him.

"Did I keep you warm?" He asked.

"You sure did," I eagerly replied, snuggling closer to him, pushing against his fur. I heard him breathe sharply at this, and I knew I had surprised him.

"M-Mitch..." I heard him whimper...

"What is it?" I asked back, wondering what he was sad about.

"Do you love me?"

I froze up at this question. I had learned, in my experiences away from Jerome, in the Arena, that he held a place in my heart, but at the start I had no idea where his place was. Was it as a best friend, like Quinten, or like a brother, like Ben? Or maybe even a lover...

No matter how hard I tried to deny it... I knew deep down that I did love him, and sleeping in his arms, snuggling up to him, feeling happy while he's around, relying on him, worrying about him... All of this meant one thing...

"I-I do," I whispered, seemingly coming to the realisation as I said it. I loved Jerome...I didn't want to be separated from him... ever again... "I 've come to realise Jerome, I can't go on without you, as cheesy as it sounds," I whispered, letting him hold me close.

"I'm glad," He whispered, and we just sat there, me in his arms, feeling comfortable and happy, Jerome's breathing, and his steady heartbeat keeping me from feeling stress.

"Morning guys," Adrienne mumbled, lazily opening her eyes and looking around. She looked at us, hugging together, and smiled a warm smile, before looking over at Quinten. "You alright Mudkip?" She asked, as Quinten began to stir.

"I'm fine," Quinten mumbled back, although he didn't sound okay. His voice sounded croaky, and he looked paler than usual. "Really, I am..."

I looked at my Mudkip friend, looking him in the eyes. I saw a flash of worry appear, and I quickly removed Jerome's arms from around me, before standing up and walking up to Quinten. Jerome looked at me with a quizzical expression.

"Quinten, what's wrong?" I asked, looking at him with a serious gaze.

"I just told you, nothing is wrong," Quinten replied, looking down at the floor as he said this, but I wasn't giving up.

"Quinten, I know when you are lying. You look pale, you sound weak, I want to know what is going on with you! Now what is wrong?" I looked at the Mudkip who sighed, and uncurled from the ball he was in. And then I saw what was wrong.

The cut that Carmen had left in his leg had not healed, and as I looked at the cut, it was rather green. It looked infected. Quinten guiltily looked away from everybody and I could only watch the cut grow worse. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I didn't want to worry you... I've been nothing but a burden in these Games... I haven't helped at all. I just keep getting hurt, and hurt, and hurt again... I should die..."

"Hey, buddy, don't think like that," Adrienne said with a smile. "You've stuck by Mitch throughout the entire Games, and you are the most trustworthy guy I could hope to meet. No offence Mitch, or you Jerome..."

I looked at the brown haired girl in understanding. I was from District Two after all, and we weren't known for our trustworthy behaviour.

"Thanks..." Quinten smiled, moving to try and stand up, but his legs gave way, and he fell back to the ground in pain. I was worried then, because, when Quinten hit the floor, his eyes closed, and he fell into the realm of sleep.

"We need to get medicine for him, fast," I stated, looking at the wound. It was infected, and it looked to be rather painful. The wound seemed to throb with pain, and yellow pus could be seen leaking out of it...

"Look, we should go hunting for now, get some food, and then we can try and clean out the wound, at least we can prolong any serious damage," Jerome replied, giving me a glum look.

I knew he was right, but I was scared. Quinten was a good friend... I didn't want to lose him to an illness, and I knew he would rather die in battle, than in a cave as something saps his life away.

Suddenly, a cannon boomed across the valley. I looked at Quinten, scared that it was him, but luckily it wasn't. His chest rose and fell, and I had to hold back a sigh of relief. Adrienne volunteered to stay with Quinten, so me and Jerome left th cave to hunt.

We crept through the forest, looking around in all directions, Jerome looking back, while I looked forwards. I tried not to let the anticipation show, as I was afraid... I wondered how long Quinten would hold out before the illness defeated him...

I was just pondering this, when Jerome pulled me down. I was about to ask why, when I heard a dreaded noise. Voices were coming towards us. I quickly looked towards the source, and saw a boy and a girl, who I recognised as Kyra from Five, and Preston from Six.

"I can't believe that Perry just left Tyler to us like that," Preston laughed, looking at his sword.

"Yeah, well, Ty wasn't that strong anyways. He was terrible with that bow of his. It made me laugh how he missed us by a mile!"

"And then I slit his throat from behind!" Preston grinned.

"We make a g-"

I heard the girl scream and I heard Preston laugh. "Sorry Kyra, but I work better alone!" I heard the sound of metal on flesh, and then the thud of a body hitting the ground. A cannon went off, and I took a chance.

I jumped out of my hiding spot, seeing Kyra's lifeless body on the ground, throat cut wide open. Preston didn't even see my sword coming, and I thrusted it though his stomach before he could react. He tried to turn and face me, but as I pulled my sword out, he dropped to the floor beside Kyra.

"Sorry Preston, but you just lost the Hunger Games," I mumbled, walking away from the fallen Tribute.

"Fuck you! I hate you Hughes!" He choked out, before falling limp in the forest. A cannon went off, and Preston Simmons died.

"C'mon, let's go back..." Jerome muttered, and the two boys made their way back to their hiding spot.

* * *

**Hokeyp, short chapter, but the next chapter is gonna be an important one. It's the last in Part 2, and then the finale of the games will be upon us! Okay, I must ask, how do you guys like Adrienne? Is she nice? Do you like her character? Ima curious Mudkip!**

**And now for the Tribute List!**

**LIVING TRIBUTES:**

**D1 QUINTEN AMPHI KATELINA CORALIS**

**D2 MITCH HUGHES **

**D6 PERRY SMITH**

**D7 JORDAN MARON**

**D8 HANNAH BARKE**

**D10 ADAM MCKESSIE **

**D12 JEROME OAKEN ADRIENNE LEECH**

**DEAD TRIBUTES (IN ORDER OF DEATH)**

**Jessica Bones D3 (Killed by Amelia's arrow)**

**Noah Caan D3 (Killed by Mitch's Iron Sword)**

**Shana Queen D4 (Killed by Jason's Sword)**

**Seto Shelly D5 (Throat slit by Hannah's Knife)**

**Jason Star D8 (Bled out)**

**Katie Andrews D11 (Killed by Katelina's Sword)**

**Dawn Blightly D9 (Stabbed by Quinten's Knife)**

**Tiffany Jones D7 (Stabbed by Mitch's Sword)**

**Mat Bridges D4 (Accidentally killed by Mitch)**

**Taylor Venom D11 (Death Unknown)**

**Amelia Jennings D2 (Mauled by Mutt Seagulls)**

**Carmen Locke D10 (Killed by Jerome's Axe)**

**Tyler (TY) Scott D9 (Throat Slit by Preston)**

**Kyra Tenner D5 (Throat Slit by Preston)**

**Preston Simmons D6 (Stabbed in Stomach by Mitch's Sword)**

**Cenobia100**


	16. (Part 2: The Games) Young Fate

**Hokeyp, I am warning you before I start this chapter. There will be some rather emotional parts, that may bring out THE FEELS! I also need to remind you guys, this is the last chapter of Part 2, meaning Part 3 will start next chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter... **

**NOTE: We will have a part of this chapter in Jerome's POV and I will clearly mark that part out for you.**

* * *

**Young Fate**

* * *

**MITCH'S POV**

We spent the night in the cave, once more, worrying about Quinten. He was getting worse and worse. He had awakened, and fallen asleep many times, but I was getting worried very fast. I knew that any longer and it would be the end for him.

I sat by the wall, just staring at my shaking friend, now alone, inside his mind, fighting something that just wouldn't stop. I didn't want him to die... I didn't want to lose another one. Another friend... I looked away from Quinten while Adrienne was changing his bandages.

Jerome sat down beside me, and I turned to him with an upset look. He looked at me with a worried glance, and I rested my head on his shoulder, trying to calm myself down. Jerome put his arm around my neck, and we both sat there, worried about Quinten, but united together.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to break down, I wanted to release all of my emotions... and yet I couldn't. I didn't want to risk losing my sanity in this hell. Adrienne gave us a sweet smile, handing us some crackers, before going to sleep herself.

The twelve year old was so caring, so kind, and very considerate. It was obvious that she would have made a great nurse, or a mother, had she not been forced into these games. If she won, she would be so distraught... And being an orphan made it worse...

"Jerome..." I whimpered, looking at the dark rocks around us.

"Yeah, Biggums?" Jerome asked, looking at me with a calm gaze, similar to Amelia's.

"What are we going to do... In the end, I mean. We'd have to kill each other... and I can't kill Quinten, or you, and definitely not a twelve year old girl..."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, okay Mitch. For now, let's just focus on getting rid of the other Tributes..." Jerome mumbled.

I nodded, and went to sleep in Jerome's arms once more.

* * *

**JEROME'S POV**

I woke up before Mitch did, and quickly slid out of his arms. I moved over to Quinten to see how he was doing. The wounds needed cleaning, and the bandages were going red. I would have to hope Mitch would be able to do this.

Me and Adrienne needed to go hunting, since yesterday's hunting trip was spoiled by a pair of loud and obnoxious Tributes. I would have taken Mitch, but I felt safer, knowing he was here with Quinten, and anyways, Adrienne had wanted to go hunting, despite the dangers.

I shook the brunette awake, and she looked at me with droopy eyes. "What is it Jerome?" She mumbled, looking at him, seemingly dazed.

"We're going hunting," I whispered back to her, letting her get herself together. She slowly got up from the floor, grabbing her knife, and Quinten's bow. She breathed out a sigh and walked up to me. I was waiting with my iron axe, and a backpack, in case we killed a lot of pigs.

"So what about Mitch and Quinten?" She asked in a questioning tone. She looked at the two mentioned boys, and gave a smile as she saw them sleeping. Even Quinten looked calm at the moment.

"Mitch'll be fine looking after Quinten. They both are strong willed, and come on, they'd last better than you in there. I feel safer knowing you're with me," I said, looking at her with a small smile. She looked down with a worried expression.

"I-I guess I'm a little scared," She whimpered, looking at the floor with a glum look.

"C'mon, I'm gonna get you back to District Twelve, and you are gonna have all of the money, and food, and toys you could ever want. You will never have to see the Games again," I whispered, pulling her close, like a brother would.

"You remind me of my sister," She murmured. "Always looking out for me, keeping me safe. I miss Bethany so much. You're like the older brother I never had..."

"I told you Adrienne, I'm gonna get you back to Bethany, and you can be a proper family. You'll both have a new house in the Victor's Village, money to keep you alive, and you will never have to participate in the Games again," I said in a comforting way. "Now let's go. We don't want to waste daylight.."

Adrienne nodded and we both left the cave, and walked into the shrubbery of the forest.

* * *

**MITCH'S POV**

I woke up, expecting to see Jerome next to me, but instead, I was greeted by the cold rocks of the cave. I quickly looked around, noting that Jerome and Adrienne were gone. I wondered why they had left without saying anything...

Had they left us to die here? Were they just hunting? What was going on?! I looked over to Quinten, to see him struggling in his sleep. His bandage needed changing and the wound needed cleaning once more, so I set myself the task of keeping Quinten alive.

I took off his bandage, and looked at the now yellow wound. The pus that was seeping out, was a horrible yellow, so I quickly cleaned it off, and began to wash the leg of any blood and pus. I then wrapped a clean bandage around the wound, and looked at my handiwork.

I had done a very good job, in my opinion. It was only a few minutes later, when Quinten's eyes fluttered open, and he saw me sitting there. I heard his croaky voice from behind me. "M-Mitch," He whispered, too tired to speak beyond that of a whisper.

"Quinten? Oh god, you need to hang in there, please Quinten," I mumbled, looking at my amphibian companion with worry.

"I'll try," He smiled. "H-hey, what do you call a fish with no eyes?" Quinten asked out of the blue. I looked at him with a mixture of fear and laughter. He was telling a joke at a time like this... but it was maybe the only way to keep my spirits up.

"I-I don't know," I admitted.

"Fsh!" He tried to shout, although it came out as a very loud whisper. It took me a moment before I got the joke, and I had to smile at his sense of humor.

"That was very punny Quinten," I laughed, and when he heard my small joke, he let out a tiny chuckle too. We smiled for a little while, and I didn't think we'd stop laughing.

"BOOM!"

I heard the cannon, and I quickly turned to the outside. "Oh god! Jerome! Adrienne!" I thought, fear running through my veins as I looked out into the forest, awaiting the return of my friends... I hoped.

* * *

**JEROME'S POV**

We were chasing a pig through the trees. I had managed to get a swipe with my axe, but I had missed. Adrienne ran ahead to catch up to the pig, being swifter, and better at hitting the target.

I rushed after her, a small smile on my face. Until I heard her scream. I continued running, but now I was running for a different reason.

"JEROME! HELP! JEROME, PLEASE HELP ME! JEROME!" I heard her scream out. I kept running. I was terrified. I didn't know whether she was hurt, or even dying. I needed to get to her!

I burst into a small clearing, where Adrienne lay in the middle, trapped underneath a net. I quicly ran up to her, and pulled the net off of her

body. She scrambled towards me, and began to hug me. I held her tight, and she didn't let go.

And then I heard footsteps. I span around to see Hannah emerge from the trees, a demented smile on her face. She had bruises all over her arms, cuts on her legs, and when she saw us, I saw her raise her hand.

The shine of the knife in the sunlight gave me enough warning, and I ducked, Hannah throwing the knife forwards. I quickly charged towards the girl, and the demented District Eight girl was shocked as my axe collided with her stomach.

Her stomach ripped open, and a cannon was heard as her organs began to fall out. Her eyes were dimmed over, and she fell to the ground dead. I was about to turn and tell Adrienne we were fine, and that's when I saw it.

The knife Hannah had thrown had embedded itself in the stomach of Adrienne, and I could see blood appearing on her shirt. I forgot about everything, running towards the bleeding girl, everything becoming insignificant, except the shocked girl in the middle of the clearing.

She fell backwards, and I managed to catch her just in time. Her brunette hair was a mess, crossing her eyes and face. She looked up at me with a look of upset, and of fear. I wanted to cry. I didn't want to lose her, but as the blood continued to flow, I knew that the knife had hit a major organ.

I saw a few tears fall from Adrienne's face, as I held her close, letting her grasp my fur, hoping she would not suffer anymore. I heard her choke slightly, and then she muttered something.

"J-Jerome," She spluttered. "Y-you have t-to find a w-way to w-win. Y-you and M-Mitch and Qu-uinten, have to w-win..."

I nodded, letting tears fall as I held her frail body in my arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't see her!" I cried, sobbing as the girl tried to say something else.

"I-It's n-not y-your fault," She whimpered, as her head tilted upwards. She stopped moving, going limp moments after, and then I heard the cannon fire. She was dead.

"I'm sorry! YOU MONSTERS!" I screamed, looking around into the forest. "YOU SICK MONSTERS! HOW CAN YOU WATCH, AS WE KILL EACH OTHER? HOW CAN YOU?"

I stayed there for a few minutes, and then turned to face wherever the camera may be. I put three fingers to my mouth, and raised them, in a form of salute, a sign of respect in District Twelve, and after looking at Adrienne's peaceful body one last time, I turned in the direction of the cave.

* * *

**MITCH'S POV**

I was terrified. Two cannons went off, and I had no idea who had died. Was it Jerome? Adrienne? I wanted to know if my friends were safe.

It was near dusk when I heard footsteps, and saw the figure of Jerome walk into the cave, but I noticed Adrienne was not with him, and then I realised what had happened. "Jerome... I-I'm so sorry..." I tried to say, looking at the Bacca who flung himself at me, letting his tears fall.

After fifteen minutes of comforting the crying Bacca, I found out what had happened. I heard about Hannah's attack, the net, the knife, Adrienne's final moments, and her wish for our group of three to find a way to win...

We were getting ready to sleep when I heard it. The announcement that gave us some small hope.

"Tributes! In honor of being the Final Seven, we are refilling the Cornucopia. Now, at the Cornucopia, seven backpacks sit, each corresponding to a different Tribute. Each backpack has something you need. Get to it before your opponents, and you have the advantage. Happy 67th Annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

**And the Feast and Adrienne's death are the turning points to bring us into the Final Part of the Games themselves, 'Part 3: The Victor.' So, I'll be getting straight to work on that now, and I want the truth, did you get THE FEELS at Adrienne's death, because if you didn't, you are bloody heartless! JK!**

**And now for our Tribute List: **

**LIVING TRIBUTES:**

**D1 QUINTEN AMPHI KATELINA CORALIS (THE ONLY PAIR OF TRIBUTES FROM THE SAME DISTRICT LEFT)**

**D2 MITCH HUGHES **

**D6 PERRY SMITH**

**D7 JORDAN MARON**

**D10 ADAM MCKESSIE **

**D12 JEROME OAKEN **

**DEAD TRIBUTES (IN ORDER OF DEATH)**

**Jessica Bones D3 (Killed by Amelia's arrow)**

**Noah Caan D3 (Killed by Mitch's Iron Sword)**

**Shana Queen D4 (Killed by Jason's Sword)**

**Seto Shelly D5 (Throat slit by Hannah's Knife)**

**Jason Star D8 (Bled out)**

**Katie Andrews D11 (Killed by Katelina's Sword)**

**Dawn Blightly D9 (Stabbed by Quinten's Knife)**

**Tiffany Jones D7 (Stabbed by Mitch's Sword)**

**Mat Bridges D4 (Accidentally killed by Mitch)**

**Taylor Venom D11 (Death Unknown)**

**Amelia Jennings D2 (Mauled by Mutt Seagulls)**

**Carmen Locke D10 (Killed by Jerome's Axe)**

**Tyler (TY) Scott D9 (Throat Slit by Preston)**

**Kyra Tenner D5 (Throat Slit by Preston)**

**Preston Simmons D6 (Stabbed in Stomach by Mitch's Sword)**

**Hannah Barke D8 (Killed by Jerome's Axe)**

**Adrienne Leech D12 (Killed by Hannah's Knife, Bled out)**

**Cenobia100**


	17. (P3: The Victor) Shock at the Cornucopia

**Alright, only seven Tributes remain. Only three Careers remain, Mitch, Quinten and Katelina. Then we have Jerome, and then the three others, Perry, Jordan and Adam... Two people are going to die here...**

**It's the beginning of 'Part 3: The Victors' and I have had a drastic change in plans. Originally, this series was going to have two more parts added on to it. Instead, I am going to do a second book, including the Victory Tour and such. And in the second book, I will put those parts in. **

**It makes it less confusing for me... So this book will actually end in around under 10 chapters, not sure how many. Over 5 though. **

**Hokeyp, Let's go!**

* * *

**Shock at the Cornucopia**

* * *

I ran out of the cave, leaving Jerome and Quinten behind. If I could reach the Cornucopia, I could save Quinten's life. I had to reach the Cornucopia before anybody else. I was sure that Quinten's backpack would contain his medicine.

My plan was to grab the backpacks, and just make a break for it. Screw the rest of the supplies, we had enough food to last us a few days in the form of crackers, berries, and fruits. But we needed that medicine.

As I continued through the forest, only a little ways away from the Cornucopia, my mind began to race. Had Katelina already got to the Cornucopia? Was there time to grab any of the backpacks. In my rush, I had left my sword behind, and all I had to defend myself was my fists, and my instincts.

I finally was able to see a clearing ahead, and I burst out into the field where the Cornucopia was, although I was surprised to find a huge ring of water surrounding the stone structure where I could see the backpacks.

The water was there to slow us down, I knew that much, and I knew that no matter what happened, there was bound to be one death at this 'Feast.' There always was...

I jumped into the water, wading through the dirt and grime to get to the middle area. I clambered out as fast as I had got in, and quickly looked around for any Tributes. Nobody was in sight, and I took it as a safe sign to get my backpack and run.

I ran over to where the backpacks were set up, all in a line. I could see six backpacks, and I quickly found my own, and then Jerome's. Quinten's was the smallest, being a small blue bag just sitting there. I was about to make a run for it, when I felt something push me down.

I tumbled down the small hill towards the water, and saw the girl that had managed to evade everybody from the beginning. Perry Smith of District Six, was above me, and she had a knife. I quickly scrambled backwards, noticing a glint coming from my backpack.

"You killed my District Partner, Two," She spat, looking at me in anger.

"After your partner killed Kyra, who he was teaming with!" I shouted back, hoping to cause her some confusion. "Your District partner would have murdered you in your sleep!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" She screamed, lunging at me with a knife. I quickly rolled out of the way, managing to evade her for enough time to make it back to the Cornucopia. I saw a knife, hidden just out of sight.

She charged at me once she had caught sight of me, but I grabbed the knife, and I swung it towards her, like I would a sword. She gave me a demented grin, and swung her knife back, and so a deadly game of swordfighting, with knives, began, and I tried to make good lunges at her, but she blocked my knife with hers.

I fell backwards once more, and she leaned over me, ready to make the final kill. I looked at her, eyes showing my obvious fear. "Bye bye, Two," She whispered, raising her knife.

And then she screamed, a spear appearing out of her stomach. She let loose a horrible wail as she fell towards the ground. I looked to see Adam nearby, looking at his handiwork with a smirk. I took my chance, and I fled the scene, running in the opposite direction, passing by Jordan, who had somehow gotten to the Cornucopia undetected.

I was weak, so I let Jordan go, and we both ran towards the forest. A cannon went off, and I was sure it was Perry's. I turned back to the Cornucopia, quickly trying to see whether Katelina would show up. Adam stood there, in the middle of the Cornucopia, grinning insanely.

He picked up his spear and grabbed his bag, turning to face me with a smile, although I was concealed by shrubbery so he couldn't see me, and he couldn't see Katelina behind him until it was too late.

The red haired girl thrust her sword into Adam's spine, and I watched as Adam fell back into the blade, Katelina whispering something into his ear as she pulled the blade back out.

The Tribute from Ten fell to the ground, blood staining his clothes, a pool of the red blood forming where he was. It dripped away, and I had to look away as Adam tried to claw his way to the water, in a vain attempt to escape his fate.

But Kateline pulled his head up, off of the ground, raising a knife to his neck. I knew what she was going to do next, and Adam did too as he began to scream. Until she sliced his throat, and the screaming stopped.

She let go of Adam's head, letting it fall to the floor. Another cannon went off, and Adam was gone. I ran from the Cornucopia before Katelina could get a glimpse of me. I didn't want her following me now, not when I needed to get back to the others.

I set back off into the forest, following the mountains, hoping I wasn't too late for Quinten.

* * *

I raced back into the cave, Jerome breathing a sigh of relief as I showed him Quinten's bag. "The girl from Six, and Adam, the boy from Ten, both dead!" I gasped, and Jerome nodded.

I opened up the medicine in Quinten's backpack. The medicine was a green goo, that smelled like rotten eggs, but nevertheless, I needed to do it, I needed to use it, to save Quinten. I quickly took off the bandage and began to apply it to Quinten's leg.

I passed it to Jerome, and Jerome put it away once more. It was then that we decided to look in our own bags, while Quinten, hopefully healed. I pulled from my bag, a shining Diamond blade, something that seemed to have been forged by supernatural causes.

It glimmered in the cave, giving off a strange blue light as I stared at the blade for longer.

Jerome opened his bag, and his eyes widened as he pulled out a Diamond Axe from his bag. "Oh my god, they gave me a 'Betty,' Jerome gasped, looking at his Axe, as if it were a christmas present.

"Betty?" I asked curiously, turning towards him.

"This Diamond Axe is called Betty. All Diamond Axes are called Betty, Biggums," Jerome laughed, giving his axe a test swing.

I gave my diamond sword a test swing, and it handled perfectly. It was lighter than the iron sword, so it was easier to wield, and quicker to use. Jerome's 'Betty' had the same kind of power. I looked into the bottom of my bag. and found a Diamond Bow, with sharpened arrows, much better than usual arrows.

"Quinten will love this when he gets better," I mumbled, showing Jerome. We admired the gifts from the Capitol, and I couldn't help but think, I would have to use this sword to kill my friends... A horrible thought.

"What would I love?" We heard a familiar voice ask. I span around, and saw that Quinten was standing up, a smirk plastered across his face. "What? I'm better... that medicine worked fast," Quinten grinned.

"I'll say," Jerome muttered. I handed Quinten the Diamond Bow and arrows. "THe Capitol gave us Diamond weapons. They must like us..."

"Maybe, but I bet Katelina got a nice Diamond Sword, and a Diamond Knife to match!" I growled, looking back out towards the Cornucopia, only just visible through the trees. "You know the Cornucopia's surrounded by water, right?"

"Really, why'd they do that?" Quinten asked, looking rather happy considering their peril.

"Probably to slow Tributes down..." I muttered. "Anyways, let's get some sleep... because I have a feeling that tomorrow, it will all end..."

* * *

**Hokeyp, wow, what a chapter. I put Adam's death with extra detail because everybody was like. 'Kill Adam nicely? Plz!?' So I brutally killed him off! Mwhahahahaha! **

**Okay, the Tribute List once more: **

**LIVING TRIBUTES:**

**D1 QUINTEN AMPHI KATELINA CORALIS (They doing good)**

**D2 MITCH HUGHES **

**D7 JORDAN MARON**

**D12 JEROME OAKEN **

**DEAD TRIBUTES (IN ORDER OF DEATH)**

**Jessica Bones D3 (Killed by Amelia's arrow)**

**Noah Caan D3 (Killed by Mitch's Iron Sword)**

**Shana Queen D4 (Killed by Jason's Sword)**

**Seto Shelly D5 (Throat slit by Hannah's Knife)**

**Jason Star D8 (Bled out)**

**Katie Andrews D11 (Killed by Katelina's Sword)**

**Dawn Blightly D9 (Stabbed by Quinten's Knife)**

**Tiffany Jones D7 (Stabbed by Mitch's Sword)**

**Mat Bridges D4 (Accidentally killed by Mitch)**

**Taylor Venom D11 (Death Unknown)**

**Amelia Jennings D2 (Mauled by Mutt Seagulls)**

**Carmen Locke D10 (Killed by Jerome's Axe)**

**Tyler (TY) Scott D9 (Throat Slit by Preston)**

**Kyra Tenner D5 (Throat Slit by Preston)**

**Preston Simmons D6 (Stabbed in Stomach by Mitch's Sword)**

**Hannah Barke D8 (Killed by Jerome's Axe)**

**Adrienne Leech D12 (Killed by Hannah's Knife, Bled out)**

**Perry Smith D6 (Impaled by Adam's Spear)**

**Adam Mckessie D10 (Stabbed in the spine, then throat cut by Katelina)**

**Cenobia100**


	18. (Part 3: The Victor) Storm of Blood

**Hokeyp, it is decided. This is the final chapter in the arena, and then some chapters outside of the arena. So basically, this book will be over, and I'll get to work on the second book straight after. **

**Okay, you will find out the Victor of the 67th Annual Hunger Games by the end of this part. **

**So now, THE last chapter of the actual Games, here we go.**

* * *

**Storm of Blood**

* * *

We all woke up the next morning. I could hear the storm brewing outside, but we had to move. The Gamemakers wanted it all to end, and that meant we needed to move, lest we get hit by the wrath of the Gamemakers.

After waking up Quinten and Jerome, the three of us gathered our things and set off out of the cave. We had just made it to the bottom of the hill when I heard the rocks falling. I turned, only to see our safe haven, out cave, caved in.

We were locked out. It was now obvious we would be finishing the Games that day. I was afraid, and as I looked at the Mudkip and the Bacca before me, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if we actually made it to the top three. Would we kill each other, or wait for the Capitol to kill us off.

"Guys... I feel like this is going to be it," Quinten murmured, looking at Jerome and Mitch with a look of fear in his eyes. "I don't think I'm going to survive..."

"Quinten, don't say that," I growled, turning back to the Mudkip who was treading behind us. "I don't care how, but we are all getting out of this arena alive, whether the Capitol wants us to or not!"

"But Mitch, there can only be one winner!" Quinten pointed out. "I'm not going to hurt you, I will not betray you now, but I have a feeling..."

Jerome just kept walking away from us, and we hurried to catch up to him. Our destination was the Cornucopia, and I only hoped we would be able to take down Katelina... even though we also had Jordan to worry about.

Jordan was sneaky. He could be hidden right behind us, or right in front of us, just waiting for his chance to strike, and we would be fools and powerless to stop him.

And then I saw the bush next to us rustle. I span towards the bush, and sliced my sword through the leaves, hitting nothing. I was about to go back to the other two when I heard Quinten shout.

"Behind you!?"

I felt myself being pushed down, and I stared into the eyes of Jordan Maron, one of the two Tributes we had to kill. He had a knife in his hand, and looked at me, ready to kill. Quinten and Jerome kept back, and I was glad.

There was no point in them getting involved. One false move and I would be dead. "You owe me Jordan," I growled. "I didn't kill you yesterday!"

"You think I want to kill you!?" Jordan spat. "I want to let you live, I never wanted any of this!" I could see tears in Jordan's eyes.

"Jordan, only one of us comes out alive, but make the right choice here, please," I whispered, looking into Jordan's pain filled eyes. He seemed to be battling with his inner demons, his conflicting views clashing with each other.

And then he released me from my hold, and I was free... and then he stabbed himself in the chest, and then he fell backwards. "I can't ake it anymore," He spluttered, eyes dimming as the knife pierced his heart.

I looked at his traumatised face, and moved to close his eyes. The man killed himself... at least he didn't die regretting everything... Like Amelia...

The cannon went off, showing he was dead, and then, as if by magic, the skies turned dark, becoming night-time for the final four Tributes. I looked up, hearing the storm brewing once more. "C'mon, we need to get to the centre," I said, leading our group towards the middle.

* * *

And then the rain started... except as I looked at the rain hitting my hand, I let out a cry. Jerome and Quinten looked too, and the three of us were horrified. It wasn't raining water... It was raining blood!

We rushed through the undergrowth, determined to escape the rain, and the blood, and then we appeared in the middle, rushing out to where the water moat was, surrounding the stone structure. But as I got up through the water, I saw a horrible sight.

There, hair flaming red, a grin plastered across her face... Katelina Coralis stood, sword and knife, diamond make, raised in anger. "Hello there Mitch. Quinten. You've been a pain in my side for the entire Games. I've waited for the moment when I could kill you!"

Jerome was out of the water when Katelina threw her knife, the diamond flashing past my eyes. Quinten felt the knife embed itself in his chest, and he let out a cry of pain, falling back into the water.

"QUINTEN!" I shouted, running up to my Mudkip companion who had stuck with me from the beginning. "No Quinten! Please no!" I cried out, trying to reach the Mudkip that was losing too much blood. "Please, no!"

Quinten saw me, and gave a smile before letting his wound overcome him. Quinten sank into the water, and I heard his cannon fire. I turned back to see Katelina trying to fight Jerome. Jerome was swinging his axe, while Katelina tried to impale him with the sword.

I charged at the girl, sttacking with my own sword, as she clashed with me, kicking Jerome back to the ground. Jerome's axe flew out of his hands, and into the water below... sinking into the depths of the moat.

I ducked one of Katelina's swings. "I'll kill you! Just like I killed Quinten!" She laughed, an insane look in her eyes.

"You killed your own District Partner, you sick bitch!" I shouted, swinging my sword in fury. She swung her sword back, and they collided.

And Katelina's sword broke.

And Katelina's eyes widened.

And I thrust my sword forwards.

And a scream filled the air.

And Katelina fell forwards.

And I stabbed her again.

And again.

And again.

Long after the cannon went off.

I kept stabbing, and stabbing.

Until Jerome finally pulled me away, throwing my sword to the ground.

And then I cried.

* * *

The sun came back, but it was not welcomed. I was broken. We were the last two remaining Tributes... Quinten was dead. Katelina was dead. My best friend gone, and my worst enemy, murdered by my own hands.

"Biggums, it'll be alright," Jerome whispered.

I looked up at him, and he handed my my sword. I looked at Jerome, and he looked at me with a sad look. "Mitch, kill me, be free..." I heard him whisper.

"No Jerome, I won't be their VIctor! Not if I lose you," I cried, looking down, tears streaming from my face.

"But they need their Victor!" Jerome cried out, looking at me with an upset look.

"But they won't get one. Not this year!" I shouted, moving towards the shards of Katelina's broken sword. I picked two sharp pieces up, and held one out to Jerome. "I will not kill you Jerome. I would rather take my own life, and not give them the satisfaction..."

"And so would I..." Jerome whispered, looking over to the place where Quinten's body was submerged under the water. "They took away my happiness, and if you go, I go too..."

"Jerome, I didn't say this much... But I love you," I cried, his eyes drying up. There were no tears left for him to shed.

"I love you to Mitch..." Jerome whispered. "If we're gonna die now... Can I kiss you, just once?" Jerome asked, and I nodded.

It was our last act. We leaned forwards, and our mouths met. I let Jerome do what he wanted with the kiss, as I let him dominate me, and I leaned in to the kiss, deepening the magic and the passion of the moment until we pulled away.

I gave him a smile, and he gave me a smile, as I raised my shard of sword to my throat, and so did he.

"One," I said, pressing the blade to my skin.

"Two," He said, taking one last breath before the end.

"Three!" We both shouted, ready to cut our own throats when-

"STOP! STOP! Ladies and Gentlemen, May I present to you, the Victors of the 67th Annual Hunger Games, Mitch Hughes and Jerome Oaken!"

* * *

**And so, the Victors of the 67th Annual Hunger Games are Mitch and Jerome, maybe... I have a surprise next chapter. Those of you that read old author's notes from Part 1 of the story already can guess what will happen next chapter. **

**What will happen next will be the cheesiest and down right weakest thing I write, in a sense, but I will not feel happy until I write the next chapter.**

**AND NOW, I PRESENT TO YOU, THE TRIBUTES, DEATHS IN ORDER!**

**DEAD TRIBUTES (IN ORDER OF DEATH)**

**Jessica Bones D3 (Killed by Amelia's arrow)**

**Noah Caan D3 (Killed by Mitch's Iron Sword)**

**Shana Queen D4 (Killed by Jason's Sword)**

**Seto Shelly D5 (Throat slit by Hannah's Knife)**

**Jason Star D8 (Bled out)**

**Katie Andrews D11 (Killed by Katelina's Sword)**

**Dawn Blightly D9 (Stabbed by Quinten's Knife)**

**Tiffany Jones D7 (Stabbed by Mitch's Sword)**

**Mat Bridges D4 (Accidentally killed by Mitch)**

**Taylor Venom D11 (Death Unknown)**

**Amelia Jennings D2 (Mauled by Mutt Seagulls)**

**Carmen Locke D10 (Killed by Jerome's Axe)**

**Tyler (TY) Scott D9 (Throat Slit by Preston)**

**Kyra Tenner D5 (Throat Slit by Preston)**

**Preston Simmons D6 (Stabbed in Stomach by Mitch's Sword)**

**Hannah Barke D8 (Killed by Jerome's Axe)**

**Adrienne Leech D12 (Killed by Hannah's Knife, Bled out)**

**Perry Smith D6 (Impaled by Adam's Spear)**

**Adam Mckessie D10 (Stabbed in the spine, then throat cut by Katelina)**

**Jordan Maron D7 (Stabbed himself in the heart)**

**Quinten Amphi D1 ('Stabbed' by Katelina's Knife...)**

**Katelina Coralis D1 (Savaged by Mitch's Sword)**

**Jerome Oaken D12 (VICTOR)**

**Mitch Hughes D2 (VICTOR)**

**Cenobia100**


	19. (Part 3: The Victor) Three Victors

**Hokeyp, so last chapter I said something would happen this chapter that I was hinting at, which would make me seem, either weak, or strong as a writer. My problem was that I couldn't kill a certain character off, I regretted the decision, and thus, I came up with the idea to bring said character back.**

**You guys will find out who the character is now, although a great deal of you already know. Anyways, let's begin!**

* * *

**Three Victors**

* * *

I looked out towards the water where Quinten's body sat. I wanted to cry. My friend had died on the battlefield that day, and I wanted nothing more than to be there for him while he was dead. I walked down towards the water, Jerome moving slowly behind me, and I dived into the pool.

The water was cold and clammy on my skin, but as I went deeper, the feelings washed away. I finally saw Quinten's body, and slowly began to pull upwards, bringing the Amphibian up to the surface.

Jerome pulled me and the body of Quinten out of the water, pulling us up to the Cornucopia, and now I could get a better look at the body of my Mudkip friend.

Quinten lay there, peacefully smiling at the sun, eyes closed, hands by his sides. I looked for the knife Katelina had stabbed him with, but couldn't find it. My only assumption was that it had fallen out prior to me lifting his body out of the water.

I opened his suit to view his chest wound, and was surprised to see it completely healed. The water must have kept the body alive after death. It made me smile, knowing the boy wasn't mutilated or dead...

"Quinten... I'm so sorry," I whispered, letting a few tears drip onto the Mudkip's body. I grasped at the blue skin of my friend, pulling his body towards mine, trying to give it some warmth, some closure. I felt Jerome's arms wrap around me, and all I could do was cry.

"Mitch, it's okay, it'll be alright," Jerome consoled, rubbing my back in comfort, trying to keep me from flipping. I let go of Quinten, and moved to hug Jerome, letting the tears stain his fur, and I stayed like that until we were picked up.

* * *

As the plane soared through the skies, I told myself one thing. I would stay with Quinten until the bitter end. I held the Mudkip's lifeless hand as we passed over mountains and trees. Jerome sat next to me, and we both sat there, with our friend.

"I wish it didn't have to end this way..." I whimpered, keeping my hold on Jerome.

"I know biggums, I know," Jerome replied, giving me his warm gaze.

I just stared at Quinten, and when we were ten minutes away from the Capitol, it happened. I was watching him, as his arm suddenly twitched. I jumped back, and so did Jerome.

The guard watching us just gave a shrug and turned to face away from Quinten, and that's when I gasped. I saw it before Jerome, before the guard, before anybody. I saw Quinten's chest move up, and then down.

"Jerome! Quinten's breathing!" I gasped, pointing towards the Mudkip. Jerome looked, and when he saw, his eyes widened. Jerome moved over to Quinten, placing a finger by his neck.

"Mitch, he's alive," Jerome whispered, and as if by fate, Quinten's eyes fluttered open.

I stared at him in shock. Jerome looked overjoyed, while the guard watching the whole thing had vanished from our sights.

Quinten moved his head up, taking in his surroundings, and his eyes rested on me and Jerome. I flicker of shock passed his eyes, and he looked down at his chest. "How am I alive?" He asked quietly, looking at the two of us in awe.

"I-I think it was the water..." I said, looking at Jerome, who seemed to agree with me. "It must have been the water's healing properties..."

And then, Quinten was being hugged by Mitch and Jerome, and the three of them stayed like that for a few moments. That was until the guard came back in, pale faced, worried beyond belief. "You, Mudkip! President Snow has found out about your little stunt. You are lucky you were not in the arena, or you would still be dead... You are given your life back, under one condition," The guard stated.

"What would that be?" Quinten muttered, eyes locking with the Guard's.

"You are being placed with the Bacca and his District until further notice. It's a punishment, you being sent to District Twelve, from District One..."

"I-I accept the terms. I've no family anyways..." Quinten admitted, looking down with a sad look.

"Fine then, you will appear with these two as a third Victor. It is unheard of, but the truth," The Guard stated, before leaving the room, and a shocked Mudkip to his fate.

"He only wants you in Twelve so that you are easier to watch, along with Jerome," I plainly stated, looking at the Mudkip with a sad look.

"I know... but hey, I'll keep in contact with Jerome at least..." He smiled, giving me a happy look. "Now c'mon, I want to surprise the Capitol!" He grinned, as the plane finally landed in the city.

* * *

When Jerome walked out of the plane, there was applause coming from the many citizens of the Capitol. When I walked out of the plane, there was applause coming from more than just the citizens of the Capitol.

When Quinten walked out of the plane, everything went silent, and everybody seemed to gasp as they saw the Mudkip up and walking. A very flustered President Snow was standing just by the plane, and as if on que, he began to speak.

"Everybody! I welcome back the Victors of this year's annual Hunger Games. Mitch Hughes, Jerome Oaken, and miraculously, Quinten Amphi. The latter had revived after they had left the arena, so we have no choice but to award him the Victor's status!"

And then everybody cheered, and I felt slightly happy. I had survived, Jerome had survived, and Quinten had been revived. Our training group of three had survived when so many had failed... and I couldn't be more happier.

* * *

The interview that night was intense.

"Give it up for Mitch Highes, Jerome Oaken and Quinten Amphi!" Flickman roared, as the three of us walked on, wearing the same clothes we wore from the original interviews.

I gave a wave, while Quinten grinned at the crowd. Jerome raised his arms into the air in victory, and we all sat down on the sofa by Flickman.

"So, all three of you, a team from the Training Group... You are the longest alliance to last and win the Hunger Games. How do you feel? Mitch?"

"I feel relieved that we all managed to survive. I don't see a world without Jerome... and I can't imagine us hanging out without Quinten," I honestly answered, looking at Jerome with a loving gaze.

"Jerome?"

"I felt shocked... And I was upset when Quinten had died, but then, luckily, he came back, and our duo once again became a trio. I love Mitch, more than anything else, and Quinten is our best friend..."

"Quinten?"

"I don't know how I feel. I mean, I didn't even feel anything for the first thirty minutes, being dead and all. But, I guess I'm grateful to be alive..."

* * *

As the interview went on, we were forced to rewatch some brutal moments. The death of Jason, the ambush and my accidental kill of Mat. Amelia's mauling, and Quinten's decline in health. Jerome looked away when the incident with Adrienne came across, and when the Cornucopia Feast appeared, I had no choice but to look away as Adam was brutally murdered. Jordan's death was, by far, the most traumatizing for me, taking his own life, just because he couldn't handle it.

It was up there with Amelia's savage death. And then we reached Quinten's 'death' and I saw him float into the water. I saw myself stab at Katelina over and over, and I was disgusted at how savage I had appeared to everybody. I massacred her body and left no trace of humanity...

"So Quinten, how did it feel, dying?" Flickman asked, looking expectantly at the Mudkip, who sat there thinking about the question. It took him a few moments before he could reply.

"I have to say... It felt cold. I felt the knife hit me, and pain sped through every muscle... And I was terrified. And when I saw the wound, I knew I would most likely die, so I fell back into the water, knowing my death wouldn't be as painful in my element. I then went numb, and slowly, my vision, my senses and everything else just faded... And then I woke up in the plane, alive..."

"That must have been a confusing experience for you... Now Jerome, how did you feel after watching Adrienne suffer? You had that small outburst, and it clearly showed how you felt. Was that a ruse?"

"No, I was angered. I don't see how the death of a Twelve Year Old girl, with an entire life in her hands, has to have it taken from her so cruelly. I was upset, and I wanted nothing more than to cry my eyes out... But I needed to help Mitch and Quinten, so I regretfully left her..."

"How tragic... And lastly, the final question of the night goes to Mitch. You and Jerome were willing to kill yourselves, in order to be with one another. How did you feel about the whole plan? And was it all just a plan, a ploy for both of you to win?"

I took a deep breath, and looked at Ceaser. "At first, I must admit, it was a plan... Until the kiss... And then I realized the truth. I realized, I didn't care anymore. I was willing to die, if there was a chance we could both be saved..." I admitted, looking at the floor.

"Beautiful words Mitch. Well then, everybody, these are your three Victors of the 67th Annual Hunger Games, Mitch Hughes of District Two, Quinten Amphi of District One, and Jerome Oaken of District Twelve!"

And thus, we walked off of stage. I was greeted by Zefeera and Darban, who gave me a smile, and a frown. I wondered what I had done to make them so mad. Who knew three lives costed so much?

* * *

**I think it is pretty obvious what Mitch has done wrong, and there is only one last chapter remaining. I hope you all are enjoying the book, and I will try and get the next chapter up soon.**

**Also, yes, I couldn't kill the Mudkip! I hated writing the scene, and so I let him live... I COULDN'T HELP IT! DON'T JUDGE ME DOODZ!**

**Cenobia100**


	20. (Epilogue) Going Home

**Hokeyp, so this is it, the final chapter of 'Pride of the Games.' The next book in the series will be called, 'Pride of the Fight.' Pride is a major feeling in the series. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter, and I will talk for one last time at the end.**

**LET'S GO!**

* * *

**Going Home**

* * *

I looked at Zefeera and Darban with worried eyes. He didn't know why they were angry, but they were, and he was sure that he was somehow the cause. Zefeera pulled me out of the way of the others, giving me a stare with her red eyes.

Darban growled as he saw Jerome looking around, trying to spot me, but eventually Jerome turned away. My second mentor turned to me, and I stared at them, waiting. "You have not pleased the Capitol," Zefeera hissed. "They are very much angry, and they didn't like the stunt you pulled at the end!"

"You know what, I did what I had to do to save my friends, be it through suicide, or through sheer dumb luck. I was prepared to kill myself!" I grumbled, looking at Zefeera fiercly.

"Well boy, it seems you've grown a spine, I'll give you that," Darban chuckled, giving me another small glare. "But you do not want to mess with the Capitol, because thanks to your pal over there," Darban whispered, pointing to Jerome. "District Twelve had a slight rebellion!"

"What?! I wasn't even there when that happened!?" I countered, knowing this was obviously about Adrienne's death. "You can't blame me!"

"We can't, but President Snow has told us that thanks to your stunt at the end, anything that went wrong was to be put on you. You are on risky grounds as it is, and then you do this! I'm telling you now Mitch, you need to keep the feelings for Jerome on the surface. You only got out of that arena because the public loved you love birds!"

I looked to the ground with a sigh. It was obvious that would Darban had said was right. "I love him though, I know I do," I whispered, looking back into Darban's eyes. "You don't need to worry about that!"

"But will you love him after being apart for a month? Will the love feelings go, and the friend feelings stay? When the Victory Tour comes around, I want you to be in love with him!" Zefeera hissed once more. "Now get going, you've got the crowning ceremony, and then tomorrow, you are going home."

I nodded, walking away, thinking about what Zefeera had said. I was going home, back to Ben, and Mother... Back to my District... But I didn't feel the same joy of winning that I would have originally felt. I felt no joy in celebrating death, but I felt joy in returning to a long anticipated place.

I walked over to Jerome, who was talking with a woman with a white haired wig, a lot of make-up, and a pink dress-like gown. Jerome turned and saw me, giving me a smile. "Hey Mitch, this is Effie Trinket, my escort," The Bacca said, pointing to the woman.

"Nice to meet you Effie," I smiled, holding out my hand.

"A pleasure to meet the man that is with our Jerome Oaken," Effie laughed, giving a high pitched squeal. "Anyways, both of you should head off to the Crowning Ceremony. I think your friend is already waiting for you both."

We both nodded and turned to walk towards Quinten, who was standing by an elevator. He gave us a grin, and we stepped into the elevator, pressing a button called 'PS' which I assumed stood for 'President Snow.'

And sure enough I was correct. Because when the door opened, there stood the white haired man himself, the man that I could tell, hated us for ruining his precious one Victor rule, and for making a mockery of the Capitol.

"Hello there, Victors," He said in his calm, yet menacing tone. "You all need to get crowned for being Victors." He said the last part of that sentence with a venomous tone, and the smell of his roses made me want to vomit.

We made our way through to the balcony where we would get crowned, and the cheering was immense. I looked at the entirety of the Capitol, but held back waving. From years of watching, I knew I had to be still, and await Snow's crowning.

"I present to you! The peple of the Capitol! Your three Victors! Quinten Amphi, Jerome Oaken and..." He looked back at me with a slight glare, but hid it from everybody else. "Mitch Hughes!"

The crowning ceremony went like it usually did. I stood there, waiting for my turn. Coincidentally, I was the last person to get a crown. As Snow went to put the crown on my head, he noticed the dogtag around my neck, my dogtag.

"That's an interesting little dogtag you have there," He murmured.

"It's a token from my District, President," I whispered.

"Oh, well, it suits you..." And with that he walked away, and we were taken off of the balcony as the cheering continued. We were taken back to the Tribute Centre, and I was taken to floor Twelve.

However, I was not getting off there. I told Zefeera I was going to the roof, and she nodded, although she was hesitant. I let myself go up to the roof, and as I looked into the night sky, I remembered the last time I had seen this view... When Jerome confessed to me...

I looked out across the city, until I heard a sound behind me. I turned to see my Bacca walking up behind me, a small smile plastered on his face. He seemed happy, and I guess I was happy. Smiles were infectious.

"So Biggums, we won't see each other for an entire month..." I said, looking at his face to see his reaction.

"I know... I just wondered about what was going to happen now... between us..." He sighed, looking at me with a sad face.

"What do you mean?"

"In that month, you could find somebody new, and we would lose what we had..."

"I would never do that to you Jerome! I love you!"

"How can I believe that though. In an environment where we are stressed and pressured, anything can happen, but in a normal world, what then?" He was making a very valid point, but I had to prove to him I meant what I said.

And so I did. I pushed into Jerome, my lips crashing against his in a passion filled moment, my arms wrapping around his neck, playing with his fur, while he dominated me like the first time we kissed, and we deepened the kiss, his tongue begging for entrance. I let his tongue explore my mouth, and when we pulled away, we were both blushing.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked with a smirk.

"I do," Jerome replied, kissing me once more.

We kissed a lot in those minutes that we had, before Quinten appeared and saw us, letting out a blush, and forgetting to tell us he was there. He was watching us until after the fourth kiss, and then he showed himself.

We broke apart as we saw him, and both of us blushed a bright red. "Hey, you to look as red as tomatoes," Quinten grinned. "Jerome, remember, after I go to District One, I'll be coming to your District after," Quinten said, and Jerome nodded.

We sat there talking for hours until we had to sleep, and when I went to sleep, I knew I wouldn't see them for a month, but I would keep in touch through something called a phone. But it didn't feel the same... I would miss them.

* * *

The next day, I was already on the train home. I was terrified of how my DIstrict would see me. On the one hand, I had won the games, but on the other hand, I was in love with Jerome, and would they accept that?

I heard the train come to a stop, and I stepped out of my carriage, my escort, Jorneo, bringing me out to face the crowds. I looked around, the enitre District gathered around me. It was completely silent. And I was terrified.

And then, out of nowhere, I heard a clap, followed by another clap, and then cheering. I was so happy, that I wanted to cry. Everybody was happy, and then, out of nowhere, I saw the face of my brother appear, running up the stairs to meet me.

I embraced Ben in the biggest hug I had ever given him. "I told you I would win," I whispered, giving him the longest hug ever. My mother came up to me, and hugged me too. And then I did feel the pride... but not the pride of the District, I felt the pride of knowing I had done something right...

And for now, I was happy.

* * *

**AND THAT IS IT GUYS! Pride of the Games is officially over! But the sequel, Pride of the Fight, is still getting ready to go. Now, I will not be updating tomorrow, due to a water park and some fun. So basically expect an update on Saturday,**

**I would like to thank those of you that have read every chapter. I would like to thank my Wattpad readers, and my Fanfiction readers, without either site, I don't think I would have made this story a success, and as usual, I will see you later!**

**And once again, from me to you, thank you...**

**Cenobia100**


End file.
